Tredici
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.
1. First Encounter

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Cokelat.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 6 Juni, usia 11 tahun :.**

**~ First Encounter ~**

.

.

.

"Byakuran, ini Mukuro. Dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu, tapi karena kalian sama-sama anak lelaki, kalian pasti bisa cepat akrab."

"Salam kenal."

Bukannya membalas sapaan ramah yang dilontarkan padanya, ia malah bengong. Mata sewarna lembayung milik bocah lelaki yang dipanggil Byakuran itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya tertuju pada anak kecil di hadapannya yang terlihat sebaya dengannya. Orang tuanya tadi mengatakan namanya adalah Mukuro, dan ia lebih tua. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Dan juga tidak terlihat seperti anak lelaki.

Lihat saja. Anak bernama Mukuro itu kurus dan lebih pendek darinya. Tampangnya juga manis dan mudah membuat orang menyangka kalau dia adalah anak perempuan jika tidak mendengarnya berbicara.

"Byakuran?"

Bocah dengan rambut putih jingkrak itu tersentak kaget, berhenti membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Buru-buru ia memasang senyum polos dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat teman barunya.

"Salam kenal juga."

Selama beberapa detik tangannya yang terulur tidak dijabat. Mukuro seperti ragu-ragu apakah ia harus menyentuh tangan itu atau tidak, tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka berdua bersalaman juga.

"Ajaklah bermain, Mukuro."

"Yang sopan dengannya, ya, Byakuran."

Kedua orang tua mereka berpesan, lalu tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka lagi para orang dewasa itu mulai mengobrol, membicarakan entah apa. Yah, Byakuran sendiri juga tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan isi pembicaraannya. Paling-paling urusan bisnis. Orang tuanya memang tidak pernah melepaskan kesempatan untuk membuat diri mereka semakin kaya.

Bahkan, ia curiga mereka mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahun Mukuro dengan harapan agar ia bersedia berteman dengan bocah yang merayakan ulang tahun ke-13-nya itu, dan jika nantinya orang tuanya butuh bantuan keuangan, Byakuran bisa meminta tolong Mukuro untuk membujuk orang tuanya untuk meminjamkan uang.

Tukang aji mumpung.

_Well_, Byakuran sama sekali tidak berminat memenuhi harapan orang tuanya, tapi ia merasa bosan berada di dalam acara pesta ulang tahun yang, anehnya, mayoritas dihadiri oleh orang dewasa. Sejauh mata memandang yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah pria dan wanita dengan pakaian formal. Sepertinya hanya ia dan Mukuro anak kecil yang berada di aula megah tersebut. Dan karena ia bosan, tidak ada pilihan lain selain bermain dengan si senior.

"Mukuro-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita—lho?"

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun yang hendak diajak bicara tiba-tiba sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Byakuran nyaris mengira teman barunya itu adalah hantu jika saja ia tidak berbalik dan menemukan Mukuro berdiri di dekat meja hidangan, mengambil sejumlah kue dan makanan kecil lain yang disediakan untuk para tamu undangan. Anak lelaki dengan surai biru tersebut tampak seperti mewaspadai sesuatu, meski Byakuran tidak mengerti kenapa. Memangnya akan ada yang memarahi Mukuro, yang sedang berulang tahun, kalau ia mengambil banyak makanan?

Byakuran tetap diam mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti Mukuro kala sang senior menyelinap keluar gedung, menuju taman di luar sana. Adalah ide yang buruk untuk meninggalkan ruangan tanpa izin dari orang tuanya, tapi Byakuran terlalu penasaran dengan tingkah laku Mukuro sampai-sampai ia rela menerima resiko dimarahi ayah dan ibunya.

Berlari kecil sembari berhati-hati agar tidak menubruk tamu-tamu dewasa, bocah dengan surai putih salju itu mengikuti Mukuro ke arah taman. Awalnya Byakuran mengira Mukuro hanya ingin makan sendiri—hal yang lumrah, mengingat betapa ramainya suasana di dalam aula tadi dan ia sendiri juga tidak tahan, 'kok, mendengar ocehan para orang dewasa itu—namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Makanan yang Byakuran kira hendak Mukuro santap sendirian ternyata dibawa untuk dinikmati oleh beberapa orang bocah.

Lebih tepatnya, 'sih, dinikmati oleh tiga orang bocah. Dua di antaranya adalah anak lelaki; yang satu berambut pirang mengkilat dan penampilannya sedikit urakan, sementara yang satu lagi tampak kalem dengan _beanie_ dan kacamata. Bocah terakhir adalah gadis kecil dengan rambut ungu yang—Byakuran nyaris tidak mempercayai matanya—mirip dengan Mukuro. Tapi jelas bahwa gadis kecil itu perempuan, karena ia memakai gaun pesta. Mereka berempat duduk di bawah pohon kecil di taman itu.

Byakuran ingin tahu siapa bocah-bocah itu dan kenapa mereka tidak masuk ke dalam aula, namun sesuatu menghentikannya dari bergerak mendekati kelompok kecil itu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah senyum Mukuro.

Ya, Mukuro sedang tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tidak sama dengan yang dilontarkan padanya saat mereka berdua berkenalan di dalam aula tadi. Senyuman yang tulus, tidak dipaksakan, dan, yang paling penting, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang membuat Byakuran begitu terkesima sampai-sampai tidak bisa berbicara maupun bergerak.

Namun, ketika si gadis kecil berambut ungu menoleh, menyadari keberadaannya, dan menunjuk ke arahnya agar Mukuro dan dua temannya yang lain ikut menyadari kehadirannya, Byakuran otomatis tersadar. Segera ia menguasai diri agar tidak terlihat gugup lalu berjalan mendekati empat orang anak tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu ada teman-temanmu di sini, Mukuro-_kun_."

Byakuran bisa melihat pelipis Mukuro sedikit berkedut ketika ia bersikap sok akrab dengan memanggilnya 'Mukuro-_kun_', meskipun sang senior tidak memprotes sedikitpun. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahukannya padamu, 'kan?"

"Memang, 'sih..."

"Mukuro-_san_." Suara si rambut pirang membuat Mukuro berhenti menatap Byakuran dengan pandangan tak suka. "Memangnya dia siapa, _byon_?"

"Anak kolega dua orang dewasa yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai orang tuaku."

Sebelah alis Byakuran terangkat naik. Aneh rasanya mendengar seorang anak menyebut orang tuanya seperti itu. Apa Mukuro membenci kedua orang tuanya? Byakuran hendak memberi komentarnya mengenai hal itu ketika tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi.

"Whoops. Aku baru ingat aku belum makan apa-apa sejak siang tadi." Si surai putih salju itu terkekeh pelan sembari melirik kue-kue yang masih belum disantap oleh Mukuro dan kawan-kawan. "Boleh aku minta satu?"

Mukuro memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif dan segera menukas. "Ambil satu. Anggap sebagai upah tutup mulut. Kalau sudah kau makan, kembali ke tempat orang tuamu dan jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa kalau kami ada di sini."

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang pada orang dewasa di dalam sana kalau kalian ada di sini apa yang akan terjadi."

"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat pilih satu!"

Byakuran merengut, tidak senang dibentak tapi toh tidak bertanya lagi. Mukuro terlihat marah, dan, meskipun sudah menjadi bagian dari sifat pemberontaknya untuk tidak mengikuti aturan, untuk kali ini saja ia akan mematuhi perintah sang senior.

Maka ia mulai menimang-nimang kue yang mana yang akan ia lahap. Ada _cheesecake_, _shortcake_, _fruitcake_, _eclair_... Yang terakhir cukup menarik perhatiannya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat _eclair _dihidangkan sebagai makanan pesta. Tangannya hendak meraih roti satu itu namun sepasang tangan kecil buru-buru menyambar sang _eclair_, menggagalkan usahanya. Ketika ia mendongak, rupanya tangan kecil itu adalah tangan si gadis berambut ungu. Ia tampak tidak rela kalau _eclair_ itu diambil oleh Byakuran.

Mukuro menatap gadis itu, sedikit heran. "Nagi, berikan padanya. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memakan _choux_ yang diincar Ken sedari tadi."

"GEH? Kenapa harus _choux_ yang ku—hmph!" Protes dari Ken diredam oleh tangan kawannya yang berkacamata.

Namun gadis bernama Nagi itu menggeleng. "Tidak."

Dahi Mukuro berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena _Onii-sama_ sudah mengincar _eclair_ ini sejak awal."

Byakuran mengerjap beberapa kali. _Well_, dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu ternyata adik Mukuro. Memang wajah mereka mirip, tapi karena perangainya sama sekali tidak mirip, Byakuran menerka mereka adalah saudara jauh atau paling tidak saudara sepupu.

"Aku bisa mengambil yang lain lagi. Berikan saja itu pada—"

"Aku ambil _choux_-nya saja, kalau begitu."

Mukuro, yang ucapannya disela, menoleh ke arah Byakuran yang tangannya sudah menyambar _choux_. Ken, yang bahunya dipegangi erat oleh si kacamata, terlihat depresi karena makanan yang ia incar dilahap orang lain. Byakuran mengunyah lalu menelan kudapan manis itu, menjilati sisa-sisa di jemarinya, lalu berbalik.

"Terima kasih upahnya." Byakuran menatap ke arah keempat bocah itu melewati bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak jamin akan benar-benar tutup mulut, ya."

Usai berkata seperti itu ia langsung berlari ke arah aula, tersenyum sementara ia mendengar Mukuro berdecak tak senang dan berseru bahwa ia akan mencelakai Byakuran jika Byakuran melanggar janji. Ia hanya membual, sebenarnya. Melanggar sumpahnya sendiri bukan hal yang tidak biasa bagi bocah dengan surai seputih salju itu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja ia akan menahan diri untuk tidak ingkar.

Karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada Mukuro, dan untuk sementara ini, ia tidak ingin menjadi musuh seniornya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	2. First Smile

**Authorjelek: **Uh, sebenarnya chapter lalu dia tidak ada mood untuk tertawa karena tidak ada yang lucu, jadi tidak ada adegan dia tertawa 'kufufu' deh ._.

Terima kasih komentar-komentarnya. Memang di pikiran saya mereka waktu masih muda sifatnya belum benar-benar seperti di _canon_, jadi, er... maaf *bungkuk* tolong maklumi ke-OOC-annya untuk sementara ini.

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Kupu-kupu.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 14 Juli, usia 12 tahun :.**

**~ First Smile ~**

.

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama Byakuran dengan Mukuro. Setelahnya, tidak sekalipun orang tua Byakuran mengajaknya untuk menemui keluarga Mukuro. Byakuran juga tidak bisa mengorek informasi mengenai alamat maupun nomor telepon sang senior, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjalin kontak dengannya.

Awalnya ia memang kesal karena mengira bahwa ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan bocah manis itu lagi, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia mulai melupakan Mukuro dan menyibukkan diri dengan sekolah dan hal-hal lain.

Namun Dewi Fortuna memang suka iseng. Dengan izinnya, ia membuat kedua anak itu bertemu sekali lagi di sebuah festival musim panas, meskipun pertemuan mereka cukup singkat…

.

.

.

"Mukuro-_kun_?"

Festival malam itu memang penuh sesak oleh pengunjung dan ramai dengan suara orang berbicara maupun musik, namun Mukur dapat mendengar jelas namanya dipanggil, membuatnya otomatis menoleh. Meski begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia langsung memasang ekspresi tak senang. "Byakuran Gesso."

Byakuran menyeringai lebar. "Kau ingat namaku!"

"Katakan apa keperluanmu sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Seringai di wajah bocah lelaki dengan rambut putih itu berubah menjadi rengutan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mukuro bersikap jutek seperti ini. Apa mungkin karena ucapan isengnya tahun lalu?

"Kalau kau tidak cepat mengatakan apa urusanmu—"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Byakuran refleks menarik lengan Mukuro karena mengira sang senior akan pergi. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkunjung ke festival ini sendirian. Atau ada orang tuamu juga?"

Dahi Mukuro berkerut dan ia melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Byakuran. "Mana sudi mereka datang ke acara seperti ini." Mendengus sekali, lalu dengan satu hentakan berhasil membuat Byakuran melepaskan tangannya. "Aku bersama Nagi."

"Nagi..." Pemilik mata sewarna lembayung itu diam sejenak sembari mengingat-ngingat siapa yang dimaksud Mukuro. "Oh! Adikmu, ya? Lalu, kenapa kau sendirian sekarang?"

"... Terpisah."

"Apa?"

"Dia terpisah dariku dan aku sedang mencarinya! Makanya aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu!"

Byakuran mengerjap kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Mukuro yang penampilannya kalem itu bisa marah-marah seperti ini. Meskipun wajar saja, mengingat bahwa ia seorang ABG. Anak Baru Gede, yang rata-rata sedang berada dalam masa-masa labil. Dan sepertinya Mukuro sangat sayang dan protektif terhadap adiknya, sampai-sampai reaksinya berlebihan seperti itu.

Melihat bahwa Byakuran tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Mukuro berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun perkiraannya salah. Byakuran masih ada urusan dengannya, dang sang junior kembali memegang lengannya, menahannya sebelum bisa pergi terlalu jauh.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Mukuro bertanya dengan gusar.

"Biar kubantu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membantu mencari adikmu." Byakuran mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menekan beberapa tombol secara bergantian, mengetik pesan singkat. "Sebenarnya aku janji untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku di sini. Biar aku minta bantuan mereka juga. Oh, kalau kau punya telepon genggam juga, berikan aku nomormu supaya kami bisa menghubungimu begitu menemukan Nagi-_chan_."

Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Hm?" Byakuran berhenti menarikan jarinya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Mukuro. "Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk saling tolong menolong, ya? Bukannya di sekolah diajarkan untuk menolong sesama saat dibutuhkan?"

"Tapi aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar sejak kita pertama bertemu dan—"

"Oh, ya!"

Seruan mendadak dari Byakuran membuat beberapa pengunjung berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah kedua bocah itu, tapi toh keduanya tidak memedulikan perhatian yang mereka dapatkan. Byakuran selesai mengetik pesan untuk kawan-kawannya dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya sebelum tersenyum lebar ke arah Mukuro dan mengatupkan kedua tangan.

"Bercandaku tahun lalu kelewatan, ya? Maaf, deh, kalau kau tidak suka. Tapi, berani sumpah, aku Cuma bercanda saja."

Mukuro mengerjap beberapa kali, tampak heran karena tiba-tiba saja Byakuran meminta maaf padanya. _Well_, dia memang merasa tidak senang dengan lelucon sang junior di pesta ulang tahunnya yang lalu, tapi dia mengkasari Byakuran bukan karena itu. Ada hal lain yang tidak bisa Mukuro akui saat ini.

"... Terima kasih."

Byakuran mendongak, agak kaget karena tanpa disangka-sangka akan mendengar dua patah kata tersebut dari Mukuro. Dan lagi, meskipun kecil dan tipis, Mukuro memberikan senyum tulus padanya. Senyum yang membuat Byakuran merasa ada kupu-kupu kecil menari-nari di dalam perutnya.

"Sama-sama," Byakuran akhirnya menjawab. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai mencari Nagi-_chan_—"

"Byakuran-_sama_!"

"—atau tidak."

Kerumunan pengunjung bergerak membelah, membuka ruang bagi sekelompok anak kecil dengan warna rambut nyentrik agar dapat mendekati Byakuran dan Mukuro. Kelompok tersebut adalah teman-teman Byakuran, tentunya, dan mereka membawa Nagi bersama mereka. Gadis kecil itu tidak banyak berubah—masih terlihat kalem dan keimutannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat karena memakai _yukata_ yang indah.

Nagi segera menemukan kakaknya berdiri di samping Byakuran, dan karenanya langsung berlari meninggalkan kawalan kawan-kawan Byakuran menuju sang abang. "_Onii-sama!_"

"Nagi!" Mukuro menyongsong adiknya itu, membiarkan gadis itu menghambur memeluknya. Ia mengelus surai keunguan sang adik seraya bertanya, "Kau tidak apa? Tidak ada yang menyakiti atau menakut-nakutimu?"

"Tidak. Hanya terjatuh sekali karena tersandung."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Byakuran mengamati interaksi kakak-beradik itu dengan senyum mengembang. Mereka benar-benar rukun, sampai-sampai membuatnya yang seorang anak tunggal sedikit iri. Yah, meskipun Byakuran sendiri juga punya seseorang yang seperti adik...

"Byakuran!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia dipeluk dari belakang. Byakuran kaget, namun tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk menebak siapa yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba begitu. "Bluebell-_chan_, kau benar-benar suka memelukku dari belakang, eh?"

Si pelaku, yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut biru laut panjang dan tampak sebaya dengan Nagi, melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Habisnya kau daritadi dipanggil Kikyou tidak juga menyahut! Kau bengong!"

"Oh? Kikyou-_chan_?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau pucat dengan penampilan ala _rocker_ bergerak mendekati Byakuran. "Maaf lancang, namun saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah tugas kami sudah bisa dikatakan selesai," jelas Kikyou.

"Ah, ya." Byakuran melirik ke arah Mukuro dan Nagi sekali lagi. Keduanya masih asyik mengobrol. "Mereka sudah bertemu, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi."

"Apa mereka teman Anda?"

"Inginnya, 'sih, menjawab 'ya, mereka temanku', tapi..."

"Tapi?"

_Tapi Mukuro-_kun _tidak menganggapku temannya, _Byakuran melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati. Ia berpikiran seperti itu karena ia belum mendapatkan senyum penuh ketulusan dari Mukuro, yang ia yakini hanya ditujukan pemuda berambut biru tua itu kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kalau urusannya sudah selesai, ayo kita lihat-lihat kios-kios yang ada!" Bluebell bersorak riang. Dari raut wajahnya jelas bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat apa-apa saja yang dijajakan oleh para pemilik kios di festival tersebut.

"_Maa, maa, _Bluebell-_chan_..."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Perhatian Byakuran dan kawan-kawan kembali tertuju pada Mukuro dan Nagi. Sang adik sudah melepaskan pelukannya, namun kini berganti bergelayutan pada punggung kakaknya—ya, Mukuro tengah menggendong Nagi di punggungnya. Mata gadis itu tertutup dan kepalanya terkulai, bersandar pada pundak sang kakak.

"Nagi-_chan_ lelah, eh?" Byakuran tertawa pelan. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja menggendongnya ke rumah? Mau aku panggilkan anak buah keluargaku untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup banyak menerima kebaikan darimu hari ini. Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak berhutang padamu. Dan lagi..." Mukuro menyeringai, tatapannya dingin dan sinis, "... sebaiknya kau berhenti bersikap congkak dan menggoda yang lebih tua darimu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa celaka."

"Eeeh? Apa maksudnya celaka?"

"Kufufu. Entahlah, ya."

Byakuran cemberut, ingin memaksa Mukuro untuk menjelaskan maksud ucapannya namun tidak tega menahannya jadi ia biarkan saja sang senior berjalan melewatinya. Ketika lewat di sampingnya itulah ia sekali lagi mendengar kata "terima kasih". Meskipun pelan, namun suara Mukuro terdengar sangat jelas karena jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat.

Dan seperti magis, suara itu cukup untuk membuat telinga Byakuran memerah. Merah yang perlahan merambat ke wajahnya, membuat pipinya terasa hangat. Hangat yang menggelitik, seperti kupu-kupu yang tak kunjung berhenti menari di dasar perutnya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	3. First Handshake

**Yukinaga Ezakiya: **Godai Aku Lagi? Ahahaha... eh lihat deh itu ada Daemon telanjang dada, nunjukin _six pack_-nya gitu. Ayo fotoin dia sebelum dia pergi! *kabur*

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Es krim.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 23 Agustus, usia 13 tahun :.**

**~ First Handshake ~**

.

.

.

"Nah, sekali lagi..."

"SELAMAT ATAS KEMENANGANMU DI KOMPETISI RENANG TINGKAT REGIONAL, BLUEBELL!"

Sorakan gembira tersebut diikuti bunyi denting ramai kala lima gelas dibenturkan bersama-sama saat Byakuran dan kawan-kawan melakukan _toast_. Tindakan mereka itu membuat beberapa pengunjung toko es krim itu menoleh ke arah mereka, tapi toh anak-anak muda itu acuh saja. Bluebell, yang diselamati, tersenyum lebar seraya meraba medali yang dikalungkan padanya.

"Terima kasih! Dan terima kasih juga untuk traktirannya!"

"Meski dibilang traktiran, yang mentraktir hanya Byakuran-_sama_, dan dia tidak hanya mentraktir Bluebell..." pemuda dengan rambut sewarna hijau lumut yang duduk di samping kanan Bluebell melirik gelas-gelas _parfait_ yang berada di depan mereka.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Daisy-_chan_," Byakuran nyengir lebar sambil menyendoki _parfait_-nya. "Lagipula aku juga sedang ingin makan _parfait_, 'kok."

"Bersyukurlah karena Byakuran-_sama_ mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membiayai perayaan ini," Pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala yang duduk di sebelah kiri Bluebell, menyeringai lebar seraya mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

Bluebell, yang memang tidak pernah senang jika ada orang yang seenaknya mengacak-acak rambutnya, menggembungkan pipinya dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Zakuro dari kepalanya. "Boo! Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Zakuro!"

"Sudahlah, Bluebell." Kikyou ikut angkat bicara. "Daripada meladeni provokasi Zakuro, sebaiknya kau habiskan _Supreme_ _Tropical Parfait_ itu sebelum meleleh."

Byakuran tertawa melihat ekspresi lega Zakuro karena wajahnya terselamatkan dari tinju Bluebell. Memang menyenangkan berkumpul bersama mereka. Bluebell dan Zakuro pasti akan mempermasalahkan hal-hal remeh, kadang juga menyeret Daisy dalam perdebatan mereka, dan Kikyou yang selalu menengahi. Teman-temannya itu seperti grup lawak yang selalu bisa menghiburnya. Atau mungkin karena alasan itulah ia mau berteman dengan mereka? Bisa jadi.

Kesampingkan hal itu. Meskipun saat ini ia sedang tertawa-tawa bersama mereka, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kesepian. Ia berpikir, akan lebih bagus jika Mukuro juga bersamanya saat ini.

Ya, setahun telah berlalu, namun tetap saja Byakuran tidak menemukan cara untuk menghubungi senior kesayangannya itu. Orang tuanya tidak mau memberikan alamat atau nomor telepon orang tua Mukuro, dan meskipun dia sudah mengirim anak buah keluarganya untuk menyelidiki serta bertanya pada Mbah Google dan Tante Yahoo, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengontak keluarga si rambut biru itu. Seolah-olah mereka memang hanya boleh bertemu setahun sekali.

Dan Byakuran berharap satu hari dalam satu tahun itu segera datang karena, tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia benar-benar merindukan Mukuro. Lagipula, ia percaya kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Mukuro untuk yang ketiga kalinya, berarti mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

"Oh, lihat sudah jam berapa ini." Zakuro menghela napas setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Ayo, Bluebell. Kau harus segera pulang sebelum ibumu panik dan aku kena amukannya."

Bluebell cemberut. Memang _parfait_-nya sudah habis, dan ia janji untuk segera pulang setelah merayakan kemenangannya dengan Byakura dan kawan-kawan, tapi tetap saja ia tidak rela pergi meninggalkan Byakuran. Zakuro tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk menyeret gadis itu keluar toko, kembali ke rumah.

"Kami juga permisi pulang duluan, Byakuran-_sama_." Kikyou beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Daisy. "Ada persiapan festival di sekolah kami sore ini."

"Aku tahu. Buat festival sekolah kalian jadi sesuatu yang 'wah', ya, karena aku pasti akan datang melihat-lihat!"

Byakuran membalas lambaian tangan Daisy dan Kikyou, menatap sosok keduanya menjauh hingga mereka benar-benar menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya seraya berjalan ke arah kasir, hendak membayar pesanannya.

Selagi menunggu nona penjaga kasir menghitung jumlah yang harus ia bayarkan, matanya melirik ke arah _display rack_ yang memamerkan rasa-rasa es krim yang dijual hari itu. Ada banyak rasa tersedia, mulai dari yang _plain_ seperti stroberi, anggur, jeruk, vanilla, cokelat, hingga yang tipe _twist_ seperti _strawberry chocolate_, _cookies and cream_, _chocolate mint_, dan lain sebagainya. Melihat begitu banyak es krim dipampang di sana, Byakuran jadi ingin membeli beberapa dan menikmatinya di rumah. Ia akan menghabiskannya sendirian, tentu saja, karena toh tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbagi di rumah.

"_Onee-chan_," suara Byakuran membuat si penjaga kasir berhenti menekan tombol-tombol mesin hitung dan menatapnya, "tambahkan sekotak es krim rasa cokelat _plain_, _chocolate mint, _dan _caramel cream_ ke dalam tagihannya. Oh, dan masukkan ke dalam tas pendingin, ya."

Staf toko es krim itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, meminta koleganya untuk mengambilkan pesanan Byakuran. Setelah barang didapat dan uang dibayarkan, Byakuran membalikkan badan dan baru akan beranjak keluar toko ketika melihat Nagi berdiri di depan _display rack_.

Yap, Nagi. Adik Mukuro.

Byakuran tentunya merasa kaget karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi setelah setahun berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka, di festival musim panas yang lalu. Nagi terlihat tidak banyak berubah—masih terlihat ringkih dan manis. Hanya saja, rambutnya yang biasanya dibiarkan tergerai kini diikat ke atas, membuatnya benar-benar menyerupai Mukuro. Dan ia mengenakan penutup mata. Byakuran jadi ingin tahu kenapa gadis itu bisa terluka begitu.

"Maaf." Ia bisa mendengar Nagi berbicara pada salah satu staf toko yang bertugas mengambilkan pesanan pelanggan dari _tube-tube_ yang tersedia. "Apa rasa cokelatnya masih ada?"

Sang pegawai menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak, nona. Tadi baru saja pemuda berambut putih itu membeli porsi terakhir."

Nagi menoleh, melihat ke arah orang yang dimaksud oleh si pegawai dan matanya yang tidak ditutupi penutup mata terlihat membelalak. Sepertinya ia juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Byakuran di tempat itu. Byakuran sendiri tertawa pelan seraya bergerak mendekati gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Yo, Nagi-_chan_. Lama tidak bertemu!"

.

.

.

Mukuro menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, lalu menghela napas sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. Banyak bergerak saat musim panas memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Suhu yang panas membuat siapapun malas bergerak dan bekerja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau ia harus membereskan barang-barang yang tergeletak, kalau tidak mau ruang geraknya semakin sempit.

Untung ia sudah meminta Nagi untuk pergi membeli es krim. Menikmati sesuatu yang manis dan dingin dalam kondisi kelelahan seperti ini akan membuat rasa puas saat menjadi berlipat ganda. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu adiknya itu kembali...

_Ting tong_.

Bingo.

Tak sabar untuk menikmati es krim yang dibelikan Nagi untuknya, Mukuro bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membuka kuncinya. Ia mengira akan melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan senyum mengembang dan sekantung es krim dalam genggaman begitu pintu diayun membuka, namun perkiraannya meleset.

Karena Nagi tidak sendiri saat kembali ke apartemen mereka. Ia membawa Byakuran bersamanya.

"Mukuro-_kun_!" Cengiran di wajah Byakuran lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Kau juga tidak banyak berubah, sama saja seperti Nagi-_chan_. Sehat-sehat saja?"

"Kau..." Mukuro menelan ludah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hm? Mengunjungimu, tentu saja. Kata Nagi-_chan_ kalian pindah ke sini?"

Pemuda berambut biru indigo itu menatap sang adik sambil mengerutkan dahi, membuat Nagi sedikit mengkerut ketakutan.

"Jangan marahi Nagi-_chan_. Dia terpaksa membawaku ke sini karena aku menyuapnya."

Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menyuap?"

Byakuran mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan tas pendingin berisi tiga kotak es krim yang ia beli tadi. "Kau tadi menyuruhnya membeli es krim cokelat, 'kan? Sayangnya kotak terakhir sudah terlanjur kubeli. Tapi aku bernegosiasi dengannya: aku akan menyerahkan es krim-es krim ini untuk kalian berdua kalau aku diantarkan untuk bertemu denganmu!" jelasnya riang.

Mata Mukuro tertuju pada tas di tangan Byakuran. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak berbohong—memang ada es krim cokelat di dalam tas itu. Mukuro, yang sudah seperti seorang ahli pelacak keberadaan cokelat, bisa merasakannya. Sekarang masalahnya adalah...

"Mukuro-_kun_? Kau akan membiarkanku masuk atau tidak?"

... apa ia harus memenuhi permintaan tersebut demi sekotak es krim cokelat?

"Helooo? Mukuro-_kun_, kau mau es krimnya atau tidak?"

Mukuro mendengus jengkel. Perlukah Byakuran terus melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu? Seolah si rambut putih itu tidak bisa menebak jawabannya saja.

"Masuklah."

.

.

.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Byakuran duduk di sofa bersama Mukuro dan Nagi dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang gelas berisi es krim cokelat. Sementara dua kakak beradik itu menikmati es krim mereka dengan tenang, Byakuran menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menilai suasana di dalam apartemen itu. Sayangnya, masih ada banyak kardus-kardus bertumpuk di sudut ruangan, sehingga Byakuran tidak bisa menilai apakah tempat itu akan menjadi rapi dan indah atau tidak.

"Sudah selesai?"

Suara Mukuro membuat Byakuran berhenti mengamati sekelilingnya dan ganti memperhatikan sang senior. Rupanya Mukuro berbicara pada Nagi, yang memang sudah menghabiskan jatahnya lebih dulu daripada yang lain.

"Bawa ke bak cuci piring di dapur, biar sekalian kubersihkan nanti. Kalau sudah, lekas tidur siang supaya kau merasa lebih baik."

Nagi mengangguk patuh, beranjak dari sofa sambil membawa gelasnya ke dapur. Tinggal Byakuran dan Mukuro di ruangan itu, dan suasana menjadi lumayan hening karena keduanya berhenti menyantap es krim mereka.

"Kau," pemuda dengan surai kebiruan itu menatap Byakuran seraya bertanya, "kenapa sebegitu ngototnya ingin membuatku merasa harus membalas budi?"

Byakuran mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum tertawa kecil dan malah balas bertanya, "Kenapa curiga seperti itu?"

"Seseorang tidak akan berbuat baik kepada orang lain tanpa maksud tertentu. Ambil contoh aku, yang berbuat baik padamu demi mendapatkan es krim darimu. Kau juga pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Byakuran Gesso?"

Bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro, Byakuran malah mengulur-ulur waktu dengan melanjutkan menghabiskan es krimnya. Baru setelah gelas miliknya kosong ia menjawab,

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Maaf?"

"Kau dengar aku dengan jelas. Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Mukuro mengernyit heran. "Dan kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku? Bukankah kau sudah cukup banyak memiliki teman?"

"Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti."

Mukuro masih memberinya tatapan heran. Byakuran menggaruk lehernya, merasa sedikit canggung.

"Kau memang tidak terlihat bersahabat, dan tidak ingin memiliki teman kecuali Nagi-_chan_ dan dua orang temanmu yang bersamamu di pesta dua tahun yang lalu itu, tapi," Byakuran menghela napas panjang, " entah kenapa meskipun ucapanmu kasar padaku, aku tetap merasa tertarik padamu."

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum Mukuro menghela napas dan... tersenyum.

"Kau aneh." Ujarnya kemudian. "Tidak ada untungnya berteman denganku, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan bersedia membantu membujuk orang tuaku untuk membantu perusahaan orang tuamu atau apa."

"_Yeah_, aku juga tidak senang menerima perintah seperti itu dari orang tuaku. Berani sumpah, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu karena kau itu orang yang menarik di mataku, Mukuro-_kun_."

Sejenak Mukuro tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada jawaban Byakuran. Namun ketika akhirnya ia bergerak, ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak si rambut putih berjabat tangan. Dan dengan senyum tulus yang jarang ia tunjukkan di depan Byakuran terpasang di wajah, ia berkata,

"Teman, kalau begitu."

"Ah, ya." Byakuran tersenyum gugup. "Teman." Ia menjabat tangan Mukuro, berusaha bersikap natural namun tetap saja merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Dan karena takut akan berlaku aneh di depan orang yang akhirnya menjadi temannya itu, ia segera berdiri dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Aku akan datang lagi dan membantumu berbenah, kalau kau mengijinkannya, Mukuro-_kun_."

"Kau tidak akan bertanya?"

"Bertanya?"

"Ya, bertanya," Mukuro mengalihkan padangannya ke arah kardus-kardus di ruangan tersebut, "kenapa hanya aku dan Nagi yang ada di sini. Kenapa aku tidak bersama orang tuaku."

"Oh. _Well_, kau tidak akan menjawab kalaupun kutanya, 'kan?"

Pemuda dengan surai biru indigo itu kembali menatap Byakuran, yang kini sudah mulai bergerak ke arah pintu depan. Juniornya itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar seraya melanjutkan, "Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau sedang tidak ingin ditanyai hal-hal seperti itu, apalagi kita baru saja resmi menjadi teman. Jadi, aku akan menunggu sampai kau merasa nyaman untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Byakuran tidak menunggu untuk melihat ataupun mendengar reaksi dari Mukuro. Ia terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan apartemen tersebut dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Bukan karena lari—oke, sebenarnya sebagian alasannya karena ia berlari-lari keluar dari kompleks apartemen itu—tapi karena ketika tangannya menjabat Mukuro tadi, seolah ada setruman listrik merambat di tubuhnya.

Byakuran Gesso, menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ke-13, belum mengerti arti sensasi alien yang nantinya akan ia ketahui bernama 'jatuh cinta'.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	4. First Kiss

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Krisan.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 9 September, usia 14 tahun :.**

**~ First Kiss ~**

.

.

.

"_Chouyou_?" [1]

Byakuran mengangguk penuh antusias. "Festival Bunga Krisan, kau tahu? Salah satu dari lima festival keramat yang sekarang sudah tidak terlalu popular, dan hanya keluarga-keluarga yang memiliki sejarah panjang seperti keluarga kerajaan saja yang mengingat dan merayakannya." Ia berhenti sejenak, meletakkan piring yang sudah selesai ia lap di rak piring. "Dari tahun ke tahun Kikyou-_chan_ mengundang aku dan teman-temanku ke rumahnya untuk merayakan bersama keluarganya. Kita bisa makan kue bunga krisan dan minum _sake _krisan!"

Mukuro diam saja, mendengarkan Byakuran yang mulai melantur ke apa-apa saja yang terjadi saat si rambut putih itu menghadiri festival tersebut di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tangannya sibuk bergerak membersihkan piring di tangannya dengan spons berbusa, dan ia seperti acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke festival itu atau tidak?"

Pemuda dengan surai biru indigo itu selesai mencuci bersih piring terakhir dan kini tengah mematikan keran bak cuci piring. Ia lalu melepaskan apronnya dan berjalan ke arah kalendar yang terpasang di dinding dekat pintu dapur, kemudian mulai berkata,

"Mari kita lihat. _Chouyou_ jatuh pada tanggal 9 September. Hari itu bukan hari libur, yang artinya aku harus bekerja dan di antara bekerja atau minum _sake_, aku lebih memilih... BEKERJA."

Byakuran memonyongkan bibirnya. "Kau kecanduan bekerja, Mukuro-_kun_! Kau itu masih, berapa, 16 tahun? Dan kau sudah bekerja seperti seorang kepala keluarga saja!"

"Aku memang kepala keluarga," Mukuro tersenyum angkuh. "Di rumah ini, tentunya."

Mereka berada di apartemen yang ditinggali Mukuro dan Nagi. Sejak kepindahan mereka setahun yang lalu, Byakuran sering mengunjungi keduanya baik itu sendirian atau mengajak teman-temannya. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama, meskipun menurut Byakuran hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, yang saling membantu satu sama lain kalau dibutuhkan atau bersenang-senang bersama.

Dan karena ingin bersenang-senang bersama itulah Byakuran sering mengajak Mukuro ke acara-acara yang menyenangkan. Awalnya sih tidak ada masalah, tapi kini tak jarang acara-acara yang menarik berbentrokan dengan jadwal Mukuro bekerja sambilan. Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai tulang punggung keluarga kecilnya itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada hiburan karena pekerjaan membuatnya mendapatkan uang, yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari, sementara hiburan dinilainya sebagai kegiatan yang membuang-buang uang dan tidak boleh ia lakukan karena ia harus menghemat pengeluaran.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ayolah, sudah enam kali kau menolak pergi denganku," Byakuran mencibir. "Kalau kau bawa kue dan _sake_ dari festival itu untuk bosmu, pasti dia tidak akan marah!"

"Aku butuh uang dari hasil kerja sambilan itu," Mukuro ngotot.

"Aku bisa meminjamimu—"

_BRAK!_

Byakuran mengernyit melihat Mukuro menghantam dinding di belakangnya dengan kepalan tinju. Meski wajahnya tersenyum, namun intonasi suaranya tidak menunjukkan rasa bahagia. "Aku pernah mengatakannya sekali: aku tidak suka dikasihani oleh orang kaya sepertimu."

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu diam saja melihat kawannya beranjak pergi meninggalkan area dapur sambil melepaskan celemek yang ia kenakan. Mukuro memang tidak pernah senang jika Byakuran sudah berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia benar-benar menginginkan Mukuro datang ke festival itu, karena sudah lama ia tidak jalan bareng dengannya.

Sesungguhnya Byakuran tahu cara ampuh untuk membuat Mukuro menerima ajakannya, tapi cara itu bisa membuat Mukuro lebih gusar daripada yang sudah-sudah sehingga Byakuran jarang menggunakannya. Tapi, ia tidak ada solusi lain. Kali ini ia harus melakukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku akan mengajak Nagi-_chan_ saja."

Mukuro, yang hendak keluar dari area dapur, menghentikan langkahnya dan mengernyit sembari menatap Byakuran. Ada senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah sang junior.

"Kau tahu," Byakuran memasang pose berpikir, "Nagi-_chan_ terus-terusan kau suruh belajar di rumah. Kurasa bagus juga kalau aku mengajaknya ke festival itu. Di luar toh ia juga masih bisa belajar. Belajar tentang bunga krisan, tentang kue krisan dan tentang _sake_ krisan." Ia tertawa pendek. "Mungkin ia akan menyukai _sake_ krisan. Kalau kau tahu apa maksudku."

Oh Byakuran tahu bahwa Mukuro tahu benar maksudnya.

Nagi akan disuruh meminum _sake_. Yang berarti gadis itu akan mabuk. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau ia sudah mabuk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Mukuro bergidik dan mulai geram. Ancaman kecil Byakuran ini benar-benar efektif.

"Baiklah, kau menang! Aku akan minta cuti sehari pada manajerku!"

Byakuran tertawa puas sementara Mukuro pergi dari dapur dengan geram.

.

.

.

Maka, pagi-pagi sekali pada tanggal 9 Byakuran menyeret Mukuro ke rumah Kikyou, yang ternyata berupa rumah tradisional Jepang yang besarnya menyaingi kediaman penguasa Namimori, klan Hibari. Meskipun hari masih pagi, namun suasana di dalam rumah itu sudah lumayan ramai. Anggota keluarga Kikyou dan beberapa kerabatnya sibuk mempersiapkan jamuan dan segala tetek bengek penting lainnya.

"Hei, kalian lama sekali!" Zakuro yang pertama menyambut mereka begitu masuk ke dalam rumah utama.

"Maaf, maaf. Mukuro-_kun_ benar-benar bangunnya telat, 'sih," Byakuran nyengir lebar, mengabaikan sikutan pelan yang diberikan Mukuro pada pinggangnya.

"Terserah, deh. Tapi cepat masuk ke kamar Kikyou sebelum pakaiannya kering."

"Pakaian?" Mukuro, yang berjalan dengan setengah diseret oleh Byakuran, mengerutkan dahinya. "Pakaian apa?"

Byakuran menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum penuh arti. Ia terus membimbing pemuda berambut biru itu, tidak berhenti sekalipun untuk mengingat-ingat rute yang harus ditempuh seolah-olah rumah besar itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Wajar saja, 'sih, karena Byakuran sudah sering mengunjungi rumah Kikyou. Perjalanan mereka berakhir kala Byakuran membawa Mukuro masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar, di mana Kikyou sudah menunggu mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," Kikyou menghela napas. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan mengambil dua helai _kinagashi_[2] yang tadinya dipajang di dinding kamar. "Cepat pakai ini."

Byakuran mengambil miliknya tanpa banyak bertanya, sementara dahi Mukuro berkerut saat memegang pakaian tersebut. "Pakaian ini basah."

"Memang." Kikyou tersenyum tipis. "Pakaian itu basah oleh embun pagi. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sudah menjadi tradisi untuk membersihkan tubuh dengan kain yang dibasahi embun pagi yang berkumpul di bunga-bunga krisan pada saat _Chouyou_? Hal ini dilakukan karena dipercaya dapat menjauhkan serta membersihkan hal-hal negatif dari diri kita."

Mukuro mengerjap tak percaya. Kikyou, yang sehari-harinya bergaya _rocker_ dan membuat banyak orang mengira bahwa dia adalah anggota band metal, ternyata lumayan 'kuno' di dalamnya. Memang buku tidak bisa dinilai dari sampulnya.

Karena Mukuro yakin Byakuran dan Kikyou tidak akan tinggal diam jika ia menolak mengenakan pakaian basah itu, mau tidak mau ia mulai mengganti pakaiannya. Agak tidak nyaman rasanya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kain basah dan dingin itu, tapi di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa sedikit tenteram.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah siap," Byakuran merapikan _datejime_-nya [3] sebelum melangkah keluar kamar diikuti oleh Kikyou dan Mukuro. "Ayo mulai festivalnya!"

.

.

.

Sebagaimana festival-festival Jepang lainnya, _Kiku no Sekku_ atau Festival Bunga Krisan itu cukup menyenangkan. Berbagai macam variasi bunga krisan dipajang di halaman besar di belakang rumah, di mana kolektor tanaman hias dan ahli _ikebana_ berkumpul dan membicarakan keindahan bunga-bunga tersebut. _Sake_ bunga krisan disajikan dan dapat dinikmati dengan kue bunga krisan yang khusus diimpor dari Korea. Semuanya bergembira dan menikmati hari itu dengan sukacita.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Mukuro. Terbawa arus emosi bahagia yang dipancarkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia melupakan rasa berat hati karena tidak bisa bekerja hari itu. Hanya saja, ia lupa bahwa ia tidak bisa meminum _sake_ terlalu banyak. Tiga botol kecil ia habiskan dan setelahnya ia kehilangan kontrol diri, mulai melantur yang macam-macam dan bertindak di luar keinginannya. Padahal _sake_ bunga krisan tidak memiliki kadar alkohol yang terlalu tinggi.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro menggoyangkan botol _sake_ di tangannya. "Berikan aku satu botol lagi!"

"Oke, dia benar-benar mabuk," Zakuro meringis.

Kikyou menggelengkan kepalanya, merebut botol tersebut dari tangan Mukuro. "Byakuran-_sama_, sebaiknya Anda antarkan dia pulang sekarang."

"Mm?" Byakuran, yang sedang asyik menghabiskan sepiring kue bunga krisan, menoleh ke arah Mukuro yang ditengah ditahan oleh Kikyou dan Zakuro agar tidak bisa meraih botol _sake_ terdekat. Ia menelan habis kue di mulutnya sebelum tertawa. "Baiklah. Tapi aku minta sekotak kue krisan dan sebotol _sake_ untuk dibawa pulang, ya. Oh, dan gantikan pakaian Mukuro-_kun_ dulu."

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak juga jadi gemuk karena terlalu sering makan yang enak-enak begitu, Byakuran," Bluebell mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

Byakuran hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi komentar itu.

Setelah Kikyou selesai mengganti pakaian Mukuro, Byakuran membantu pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk berdiri. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memapah sang senior, dan satunya lagi memegangi tas kertas berisi pesanannya. Agak sulit berjalan seperti itu, memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meminta anak buah keluarganya untuk mengantarkan dengan mobil itu bukan pilihan, karena Mukuro tidak suka menerima kemewahan.

Setelah bersusah payah dan menahan diri untuk tidak menelpon anak buahnya agar memudahkan mengantar Mukuro pulang, Byakuran tiba juga di apartemen Mukuro dan Nagi. Pintu depannya, tentu saja, dikunci dan sepertinya Nagi sedang keluar untuk berbelanja atau apa, sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang menyahut saat ia menekan bel pintu.

"Mukuro-_kun_, kau bawa kunci, 'kan?"

"Mm...?" Mukuro melirik ke arah Byakuran, meski pandangannya tak fokus. Ada senyum nakal di bibirnya saat ia berkata, "Coba saja cari."

Byakuran tersenyum gemas. Ia membuat Mukuro bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu apartemen dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh sang senior. Menggerayangi dengan maksud mencari kunci, tentunya.

"Oh, ini dia."

Ia berhasil mendapatkan kuncinya dari kantong celana Mukuro dan baru akan menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu ketika Mukuro, yang tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya untuk berdiri sendiri, oleng ke depan. Secara refleks Byakuran menahannya, namun sebuah kecelakaan yang tak disangka-sangka terjadi.

Tidak, keduanya tidak jatuh dan berada di posisi yang mengundang salah paham. Hanya saja, saat menahan Mukuro, kepala pemuda dengan surai biru indigo itu terlalu dekat dengan kepala Byakuran dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

Yap, mereka berciuman.

Memang hanya sekilas namun cukup untuk membuat Byakuran terkejut dan tidak bisa bergerak. Mukuro sendiri malah tertidur dengan posisi kepala bersender pada bahu sang junior. Beruntung tidak ada yang berkeliaran di koridor apartemen saat itu, kalau tidak, mereka akan menemukan Byakuran dengan ekspresi syok menghiasi wajahnya yang merah padam dan tergoda untuk menanyai apa yang terjadi padanya, yang akan membuat segalanya semakin terasa canggung.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _Chouyou_: _double prime number nine_. Merujuk pada tanggal dilaksanakannya festival bunga krisan, atau _Kiku no Sekku_.

[2] _Kinagashi_: _yukata_ yang dipakai di rumah. Contoh: yang dikenakan TYL!Hibari.

[3] _Datejime_: Ikat pinggang yang dipakai untuk mengikat bagian pinggang saat mengenakan _yukata_ / _kimono_.

.

.

.

Komentar?


	5. First Gift

**Lala Chastela: **Godai Aku Lagi? Lanjutnya... eh itu ada Xanxus mau ngeraep Bel! Skandal, tuh, skandal! Ayo difoto! *kabur*

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Burung dalam sangkar.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 28 Oktober, usia 15 tahun :.**

**~ First Gift ~**

.

.

.

"Hei, Mukuro-_kun_, kapan kau akan membeli kado?"

Mukuro, yang sedang menikmati waktu santainya di rumah dengan membaca novel misteri keluaran terbaru, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byakuran yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kado?"

Byakuran mengangguk antusias.

"Kado untuk siapa?"

"Untukku, tentu saja! Ini, 'kan, sudah bulan Oktober!"

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu dan bulan Oktober?"

Pemilik mata sewarna lembayung itu mengerjap tak percaya. "Mukuro-_kun_, kita sudah berteman selama kurang lebih 2 tahun dank au tidak pernah tahu tanggal ulang tahunku? Padahal aku selalu memberimu hadiah saat kau berulang tahun!"

"Aku tidak minta diberi hadiah." Mukuro memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif saat ekspresi sedih di wajah Byakuran menjadi terlalu dramatis.

"Tapi tetap saja~!"

"Baik, baik." Remaja yang lebih tua itu menutup buku yang ia baca dan menyeringai tipis sambil menatap Byakuran. "Akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau selama tidak terlalu mahal. Kau mau apa, Haskap Berry edisi terbatas? _Creamy Marshmallow Chocolate_ buatan Meiji?"

Byakuran menggeleng keras. Cengiran lebarnya yang biasa muncul untuk melawan seringai Mukuro.

"Aku mau kamu."

...

"Hah?" adalah reaksi datar Mukuro setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan pasca Byakuran menyatakan apa yang diinginkannya untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Kau dengar aku. A-ku ma-u ka-mu," Byakuran mengulang kalimat terakhir dengan pelan-pelan dan sedikit melagu.

"Apa itu pernyataan cinta? Sangat tidak romantis, untuk ukuranmu."

"Tapi aku serius."

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Kedua orang yang tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu apartemen milik Mukuro dan Nagi itu sama-sama diam, saling menatap lurus mata satu sama lain. Mukuro mencoba melihat apakah juniornya itu hanya bercanda seperti biasanya. Byakuran berusaha meyakinkan pujaan hatinya tanpa menggunakan kata-kata. Keheningan itu terus berlangsung, hingga pada akhirnya Mukuro yang memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau menginginkan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

"Benar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Byakuran mengerjap beberapa kali. Mukuro tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa ia serius saat mengatakan, "Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu itu."

.

.

.

Janji itulah yang membuat Byakuran tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Mukuro. Sang senior berkata bahwa Byakuran akan mendapatkan hadiahnya tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Sebenarnya, si rambut putih itu tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang akan dihadiahkan Mukuro kepadanya. Apakah Mukuro akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya untuk satu hari itu, atau ia akan mendapat kejutan lain? Entahlah. Pemuda itu memang sulit ditebak.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Byakuran berhenti melamun. Ia menoleh dan, tepat saja, ada Mukuro bergerak ke sisinya.

"Kau ternyata lumayan tepat waktu, eh?" Mukuro tersenyum meremehkan.

"Karena hari ini hari spesial," Byakuran membalas. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Dasar tidak sabaran."

Byakuran tidak membalas cemoohan dari Mukuro, karena antusiasmenya membuat matanya mencari-cari apa yang dibawa pemuda dengan surai biru indigo itu. Mukuro membawa sesuatu, ia sadari, namun sesuatu itu tidak dibungkus kertas kado maupun diikat pita cantik. Yang ia bawa adalah sebuah sangkar, di mana seekor burung terpenjara di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" Byakuran berjongkok, berniat melihat lebih jelas burung di dalam sangkar tersebut. "Burung bulbul?"

Mukuro agak terkejut karena mengira Byakuran tidak bisa membedakan jenis-jenis _aves_. "Oh, ternyata kau tidak hanya hapal nama-nama bunga, eh?"

"Hei, kau meremehkanku, Mukuro-_kun_?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi," sang junior menengadahkan kepala, menatap penuh tanya kepada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dan berkata, "ini hadiahku? Seekor burung?"

Mukuro mengangguk sekali, lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Kau tahu, burung bulbul sering digunakan para penyair dalam puisi mereka. Burung ini adalah simbol ratapan cinta. Aku membelikannya untukmu karena kurasa kalian cocok. Kau sering mengemis-ngemis perhatian dan kasih sayangku, dan dia sering menyanyi di malam hari karena gundah akan kisah cintanya sendiri."

Byakuran merengut. "Tapi kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku!"

"Memang kukabulkan. Kau tidak melihat dengan jelas penampilan burung itu?"

Sang junior mengerutkan dahinya, lalu kembali menatap burung dalam sangkar itu. Ia merasa tidak ada yang begitu spesial dari burung bulbul itu, kecuali... warna bulunya hitam dengan perut putih. Tidak seperti burung bulbul lain yang umumnya berwarna kecokelatan dan berperut putih.

"Namai saja Mukuro[1]. Supaya kau bisa mengingatku tiap kali kau melihatnya," Mukuro terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak lucu," Byakuran kembali cemberut. "Aku maunya kamu, Mukuro-_kun_!"

"Dasar serakah. Mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkan diriku untuk bocah bau kencur sepertimu?"

Remaja dengan rambut putih jingkrak itu hendak membalas ejekan Mukuro, namun terhenti saat sangkar burung tersebut didorong ke dadanya. Mau tidak mau ia harus memegangi sangkar tersebut agar tidak jatuh. Byakuran baru akan bertanya apa maksud tindakan Mukuro tersebut ketika ia menyadari bahwa sang senior telah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku baru akan mempertimbangkan apakah aku mau menjadi kekasihmu atau tidak setelah kau mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa membelikanku sekotak Godiva Chocolatier dengan uangmu sendiri."

Byakuran terperangah mendengar syarat yang diajukan Mukuro itu. Terdengar setengah bercanda, memang, karena diucapkan sambil berlalu seperti itu. Tapi kalimat itu bukan kalimat penolakan. Kalimat itu memiliki makna bahwa Mukuro akan menerimanya jika Byakuran bisa menjadi pria yang mandiri, yang setara dengannya.

Ia masih punya harapan.

Kicau burung bulbul yang terperangkap di dalam sangkar yang ia pegang membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Byakuran tersenyum jenaka dan mengangkat kurungan tersebut agar ia dapat menatap lurus mata sang burung.

"Kau hadiah pertama yang pernah diberikan Mukuro-_kun_ padaku," ujarnya, "dan karena tadi kau sudah mendengar ucapan Mukuro-_kun_, berarti kau sudah ditetapkan untuk menjadi saksi perjuanganku merebut hatinya! Dukung aku, oke, Mukuro-_chan_?"

Sang burung, yang kini resmi diberi nama Mukuro, berkicau pelan seolah-olah mengiyakan ucapan majikan barunya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] Kalau ini bukan fanfic berbahasa Jepang, di bagian ini saya akan menulis Mukuro bukan dengan kanji 'mayat', melainkan dengan kanji 'kabut hitam'. Yang punya keyboard PC yang memungkinkan untuk menulis hiragana bisa bereksperimen di Google Translate.

.

.

.

Komentar?

Ngomong-ngomong, Giglio Nero ternyata Yahudi ya? Sepira, berhubungan sama Sephirot gitu. _*amused*_


	6. First Confession

**Semua yang menunggu Godai Aku Lagi: **Coba lihat notice di halaman utama FFN deh~ c:

Ngomong-ngomong, sebagai permintaan maaf, _here you go: double whammy__!_

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Mainan.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 15 November, usia 16 tahun :.**

**~ First Confession ~**

.

.

.

Apartemen milik Mukuro dan Nagi hari itu ramai dengan bunyi benda-benda dijatuhkan di lantai dan suara terbatuk-batuk. Bisa dimaklumi karena hari itu adalah hari untuk membersihkan dan membereskan barang-barang yang tersimpan di ruang gudang, yang memang dilakukan setiap enam bulan sekali. Dua bersaudara yang menempati apartemen itu, seperti biasa, mendapat bantuan dari Byakuran untuk melakukannya.

"Aku selalu takjub tiap kali datang waktu untuk membersihkan barang-barang ini dan menemukan banyak debu bahkan pada benda yang tertumpuk di bawah benda-benda lainnya," Byakuran, yang tengah duduk di dekat sofa, menggerutu. Suaranya teredam oleh masker yang ia kenakan untuk memproteksi mulut dan hidungnya.

Mukuro tertawa sinis seraya meletakkan satu kardus di depan si rambut putih. "Jangan terlalu banyak protes dan bekerjalah, tuan muda Gesso."

Byakuran mencibir, tapi tidak memprotes lebih lanjut. Ia membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya untuk melihat apakah ada debunya atau tidak. Di dalam kardus itu terdapat beberapa kain kimono beserta pelengkapnya dan, tanpa disangka-sangka, dua buah _ball-jointed doll_ dengan dandanan ala _maiko_. Dua boneka itu, uniknya, memiliki rambut hitam keunguan yang mengingatkan Byakuran pada seseorang...

"Nagi-_chaaaan_. Coba kemari sebentar."

Nagi, yang sedang melipat sebuah kemeja sambil duduk di atas sofa, menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera mendekati Byakuran. "Ya, Byakuran-_san_?"

Pemuda dengan mata sewarna lembayung itu melepas maskernya lalu menyodorkan salah satu boneka yang ia temukan. "Ini milikmu?"

Gadis itu tampak kaget melihat boneka yang disodorkan Byakuran. Ia mengambilnya dari tangan Byakuran dan melihatnya lebih dekat, tersenyum tipis setelah ia ingat dengan jelas kapan dan siapa yang memberikan boneka itu.

"Iya." Nagi mengelus kepala boneka itu dengan sayang dan hati-hati. "Ini dari ibuku."

"Hm... pasti menyenangkan dapat hadiah dari ibumu yang seorang artis terkenal itu, ya."

Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat Byakuran menyebut kata 'artis', dan pemuda itu menyadarinya. Ekspresi di wajah Nagi berubah. Dari bahagia menjadi sedikit gusar. Tapi dia tak tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sebuah penjelasan atau apapun.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Masih ada banyak yang harus di—" Kalimat Mukuro terhenti ketika ia melihat apa yang dipegang adiknya. "... Boneka itu...?"

"Boneka dari ibu kalian, 'kan, Mukuro-_kun_?"

Sejenak Mukuro terdiam. Matanya tertuju pada boneka di tangan Nagi. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi di wajahnya bahwa ia mengingat sesuatu, dan memori itu membuatnya tak tenang. Namun, seperti biasa pemuda dengan surai biru indigo itu dapat mengendalikan emosi dengan cepat dan kembali tersenyum.

"Nagi." Suaranya menyadarkan sang adik dari lamunannya. "Kau sudah selesai membersihkan dan melipat semua baju di kardus itu, 'kan? Bawa kembali ke gudang dan buatkan sesuatu untuk kita bertiga. Kita istirahat sebentar."

Nagi mengangguk patuh. Ia meletakkan boneka itu di sofa dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang telah ia lipat ke dalam kardus, lalu mengangkatnya ke gudang. Sementara itu, Mukuro bergerak mendekati boneka berkimono itu, meraih dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Byakuran mengamati pujaan hatinya tersenyum sendu selama beberapa saat, sebelum menginterupsi nostalgia kecil Mukuro.

"Boneka apa itu?"

"Ini?" Mukuro terkekeh pelan. "Boneka _shichi-go-san_. Atau setidaknya begitulah ibuku menyebutnya."

Byakuran mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. Setahunya, tidak ada boneka yang dibuat untuk dan berkaitan dengan perayaan bagi anak kecil berusia tiga, lima, dan tujuh tahun. Mukuro mengerti arti ekspresi kebingungan sang junior, maka ia melanjutkan,

"Waktu masih kecil dulu, Nagi sering sakit-sakitan. Hingga berusia sepuluh tahun, ia tidak diijinkan keluar rumah karena akan memperparah kondisi kesehatannya. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti festival _shichi-go-san_ seperti anak-anak lainnya, maka dari itu ibu kami membuatkan boneka ini. Saat hari perayaan pada usianya yang ketiga dan ketuju, boneka ini yang menggantikan Nagi pergi ke kuil."

"Oh begitu." Byakuran tersenyum lebar. "Lucunya~ ibu pertamamu baik sekali."

Mukuro tampak kaget karena Byakuran menyebutkan 'ibu pertama'. Tak percaya, ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Kau... tahu?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, ekspresi Nagi-_chan_ jadi aneh waktu aku menebak bahwa yang membuat boneka itu adalah ibu kalian yang artis ternama itu."

Mukuro diam menatap Byakuran. Pemuda dengan surai putih itu tetap tersenyum, seolah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atau canggung dalam situasi seperti ini—situasi di mana seseorang akan membicarakan masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar. Entah dia memang tidak peka atau hanya merasa bahwa tidak ada masalah jika ia tetap tenang dan mendengarkan.

_Anak aneh_, pikir Mukuro sebelum bertanya lagi, "Kau mau dengar?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Alasanku pindah ke apartemen ini bersama Nagi. Alasan kenapa kami tidak bersama orang tua kami sekarang."

"Kalau kau memang sudah merasa nyaman untuk bercerita padaku, silahkan."

"Hanya kalau kau tidak takut menerima kutukan."

Byakuran mengerjap. Sekali. Lalu dua kali. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kutukan?" Tertawa lagi, meski ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Apa-apaan itu? Kukira kau lebih modern dan realistis dari orang kebanyakan, Mukuro-_kun_!"

"Aku serius."

Suara tawa Byakuran perlahan-lahan mereda, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah senyuman lebarnya yang biasa. "Baiklah... memang aku akan dikutuk seperti apa? Jadi kodok?"

Mukuro memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Kau akan tertimpa kesialan."

"Jadi, kalau aku mendengar cerita masa lalumu dan Nagi, aku akan mendapat kesialan? Itu konyol sekali, Mukuro-_kun_."

"Bukan karena itu."

Byakuran baru akan bertanya "jadi karena apa?" ketika ia melihat Mukuro menyentuh mata kanannya dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi menarik sesuatu dari bola matanya tersebut. Sebuah kontak lens berwarna biru, yang tadinya menutupi warna matanya yang sesungguhnya. Kini Byakuran bisa melihat jelas bahwa sang senior memiliki dua bola mata dengan warna berbeda. Yang kanan adalah merah, dan yang kiri berwarna biru.

"Siapapun yang melihat warna mataku yang sesungguhnya," Mukuro memulai, "akan tertimpa kemalangan. Atau setidaknya itulah yang kuyakini selama ini, berdasarkan fakta-fakta yang ada."

"Mukuro-_kun_, kepercayaanmu itu bodoh sekali—"

"Tapi itu benar!" Byakuran agak kaget karena ucapannya disela. "Semua orang yang melihatnya benar-benar mendapat kesialan. Berkali-kali ibuku mendapat kecelakaan, dan yang terakhir merengut nyawanya. Nagi juga begitu—hingga aku mendapat kontak lens untuk menutupi mata ini, kesehatannya tak kunjung membaik. Dan kemalangan yang terakhir... adalah masuknya nenek sihir itu ke keluarga kami."

Inginnya, 'sih, Byakuran tertawa saat Mukuro menyebut ibu tirinya—yang berprofesi sebagai artis itu—sebagai nenek sihir. Namun melihat ekspresi serius di wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, ia yakin ia akan diamuk jika mengaku bahwa ucapan Mukuro saat itu sangat lucu baginya. Dan karena ia tidak ingin dimarahi, maka Byakuran bertanya,

"Memang sebegitu parahnya perlakuan ibumu yang kedua?"

"Begitulah." Mukuro menghela napas jengkel. "Di luar saja ia terlihat cantik, anggun, dan penyayang. Saat tidak ada media massa... hmph. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan kami saat berada di rumah. Yang ia pentingkan hanya karir dan hartanya saja. Nagi yang penyakitan sering ia olok-olok dan anggap sebagai masalah. Begitu juga denganku, dengan mataku yang seperti ini."

"Tapi matamu itu cantik dan unik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang tidak menghargai penderita _heterochromia_."

"Karena mereka bodoh dan tidak tahu bahwa ini hanya mutasi gen biasa."

Ujung-ujung bibir Byakuran semakin tertarik ke atas. Tapi ia masih bertekad untuk tidak tertawa. Tidak sekarang, pastinya. "Jadi... kau dan Nagi-_chan_ pindah ke sini karena tidak tahun dengan tingkah laku ibu tiri kalian? Hanya karena diperlakukan tidak baik?"

"Tidak hanya itu saja," Mukuro menghela napas, lagi. Tangannya mengelus wajah boneka berkimono yang kini berada di pangkuannya. "Ia berusaha menghancurkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan almarhumah ibu kami. Foto, pakaian-pakaian yang ia buat, barang-barang peninggalannya... semuanya hendak ia jauhkan. Untuk membantu Ayah melupakan ibu kami, katanya. Tapi kami tahu bahwa ia hanya iri pada ibu kami."

Mukuro tidak berbicara lagi setelahnya, dan Byakuran juga tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Keduanya sama-sama diam, hingga Nagi muncul kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh hangat dan beberapa _chocolate chip cookies_.

"Silahkan." Gadis itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, mempersilahkan kakak dan teman kakaknya menikmati _snack_ sore tersebut.

"Ah, ya." Byakuran melempar senyum manis ke arah Nagi seraya mengambil salah satu _cookies_-nya. "Terima kasih, Nagi-_chan_."

"Byakuran."

"Mm?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut?"

Oke.

Byakuran benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Lucu bahwa Mukuro mencemaskan dirinya. Apalagi sang senior percaya bahwa mata merahnya membawa kesialan bagi orang lain. Sungguh, Byakuran menemukan bahwa hal ini sangat komikal untuk ukuran Mukuro. Pemuda dengan rambut putih jingkrak itu sampai terguling di lantai saking asyiknya tertawa.

Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya mengangkat alis, bingung.

Butuh kira-kira tiga menit hingga Byakuran berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Mukuro-_kun_, Mukuro-_kun_." Sang junior kembali ke posisi duduk dan, karena posisi barunya ini memungkinkannya untuk menjangkau wajah pujaan hatinya, menyentil pelan dahi Mukuro. "Jaman sekarang mana ada yang namanya kutukan. Lagipula, kalaupun memang kedatangan si nenek sihir itu adalah kutukan bagimu, bagiku malah hal itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan."

Mukuro mengelus dahinya sambil meringis, lalu bertanya dengan nada tak senang. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau ia tidak muncul, kau tidak akan pindah ke sini dan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dan Nagi-_chan_ seperti ini."

Baik Mukuro maupun Nagi tampak tertegun dengan penuturan Byakuran. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau Mukuro, tapi kali ini ia mengelus pipi lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Juga... meskipun aku mengalami kemalangan, itu bukan karena kau dan matamu. Tapi karena takdir. Aku tidak akan membencimu, sekalipun ternyata memang kau penyebabnya. Aku yakin Nagi-_chan_ dan juga ibu kalian berpendapat sama denganku. Jadi, jangan benci mata kananmu dan jangan pakai kontak lens lagi, oke?"

Mukuro tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan Byakuran. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum tipis, lalu berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih."

Atmosfir ruangan tersebut yang tadinya agak berat dan lumayan _gloomy_ mulai mencair, digantikan dengan suasana manis nan romantis ala adegan di komik-komik bergenre _shoujo_. Sayangnya hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Nagi merasa perlu menghancurkannya dengan komentar yang ia utarakan dengan nada datar,

"_Onii-sama_, pacarannya nanti saja. Tehnya keburu dingin."

Kontan wajah Mukuro memerah dan ia segera menampik tangan Byakuran yang masih menempel pada pipinya. "Si-siapa juga yang pacaran dengannya? Jangan bercanda, Nagi!"

"Ekh, Mukuro-_kun_ jahat~!"

_Akhirnya Mukuro-_kun _menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Itu artinya dia sudah semakin membuka diri padaku dan... tinggal sedikit lagi hingga aku bisa menjadi pacarnya!_

_... 'kan?_

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	7. First Real Kiss

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Mistletoe.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 24 Desember, usia 17 tahun :.**

**~ First Real Kiss ~**

.

.

.

Mukuro berkali-kali menekan tombol pada remote televisi-nya, mengganti _channel_ dari yang satu ke yang lainnya. Tidak ada program yang menarik sore itu, menurutnya. Maka ia melempar remote tersebut ke sofa dan beranjak pergi, hendak mengambil buku untuk dibaca. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, telepon yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk berdering.

"Biar aku saja yang mengangkat," tukasnya saat Nagi, yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya sendiri, hendak keluar dari kamar.

Telepon terus berdering, dan saat deringan ke-lima, Mukuro baru mengangkatnya. "Ya, kediaman Rokudou di sini."

"Ah, Mukuro-_kun_?"

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Byakuran?"

"Ya, ini aku. Aku kangen, 'nih, sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu~"

"Hmph... sudah lama apanya, baru juga tiga hari yang lalu kau menelponku. Susah juga menjadi anak kuliahan yang disibukkan oleh jadwal kuliah, hm?"

Ya, tahun ini Byakuran naik ke jenjang perkuliahan. Awalnya lelaki dengan rambut seputih salju itu menganggap bahwa ia bisa bersantai-santai karena baru semester pertama, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Sebulan setelah diterima di jurusan yang ia inginkan, jam kuliah dan tugas mulai membuatnya kewalahan. Kini Byakuran sudah jarang mengunjungi apartemen Mukuro dan Nagi, dan hanya menjaga komunikasi dengan sang pujaan hati lewat telpon beberapa kali seminggu.

Terdengar suara Byakuran berdecak pelan dari ujung telepon. "Persetan dengan kuliah sekarang. Ini toh libur musim dingin. Dan kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Mukuro melirik kalender yang terpajang di dekat meja telepon. "24 Desember. Kenapa, kau mau mengajakku ke suatu acara Natal?"

"Yep! Tahun ini Daisy-_chan_ yang mengadakan pesta. Kau masih ingat jalan ke rumahnya?"

"Masih." _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau tiap bulan kau selalu membawaku mengunjungi rumah temanmu secara bergantian selama tiga tahun lebih?,_ batin Mukuro menggerundel.

"Bagus. Acaranya mulai jam 8 malam. Ajak Nagi-_chan_ juga ya! _Bye bye~_"

Dan panggilan terputus. Mukuro menjauhkan ganggang telepon dari telinganya sambil mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya pembicaraan dengan Byakuran berakhir dalm waktu kurang dari semenit. Sepertinya lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu agak terburu-buru.

"_Onii-sama?_"

Ia menoleh dan menemukan adiknya berjalan mendekatinya. "Dari Byakuran-_san_, ya? Tumben cepat sekali."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Mukuro mengangkat bahu, lalu mengembalikkan ganggang telepon ke tempatnya semula. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pestanya dimulai, jadi tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau Byakuran terburu-buru karena takut telat hadir di pesta?

"Memang dia bicara apa?"

"Ada pesta Natal di kediaman Daisy nanti malam dan Byakuran mengundang kita. Persiapkan dirimu untuk tampil cantik, Nagi."

Gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh. Ia berbalik dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar kembali memasuki kamar untuk memilih pakaian, Nagi berhenti di pintu kamar dan menoleh ke arah abangnya.

"_Onii-sama_ juga harus bersiap untuk tampil baik di depan Byakuran-_san_ karena kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu. Byakuran-_san_ pasti akan senang kalau pacarnya terlihat lebih cantik dari kali terakhir kalian bertemu."

Mukuro mengerjap sementara adiknya itu tersenyum geli. Belum sempat ia memprotes godaan Nagi, gadis itu sudah menutup pintu kamar, menolak mendengar kalimat protes yang menyanggah bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Byakuran.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali menyambut Mukuro dan Nagi saat keduanya tiba di kediaman Daisy bukanlah sang tuan rumah maupun Byakuran, melainkan Kikyou.

"Akhirnya datang juga," Kikyou menghela napas, tampak lega. Tanpa beramah-tamah terlebih dahulu ataupun memberikan penjelasan apapun, ia meraih lengan Mukuro dan menyeretnya ke tempat lain. "Kemari."

Nagi, yang kaget dan pada dasarnya memang lemot, tidak sempat menghentikan abangnya dibawa paksa ke tempat lain. Maka ia diam berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangan di mana pesta diadakan, bingung harus melakukan apa. Mengedarkan pandangan sekilas, tidak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal. Daisy, sang tuan rumah, maupun Byakuran dan kawan-kawannya tidak terlihat di antara mereka yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan dan menikmati hidangan yang tersedia. Gadis itu tengah menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mencari tempat sepi untuk menunggu kakaknya kembali atau tidak ketika seseorang menggenggam bahunya secara kasar.

"Kau!"

Ia memekik pelan saat tubunya diputar paksa. Seorang lelaki dengan alis yang bentuknya aneh memelototinya. "Kau Rokudou Mukuro, 'kan?"

Nagi mengerjap sekali. Lalu dua kali. Kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku Rokudou Nagi."

"Jangan berkelit!" Lelaki itu tampak semakin marah, meskipun Nagi tidak mengerti alasannya. "Kau pasti yang dimaksud Byakuran-_sama_ sebagai 'orang yang sangat ia sukai', 'kan? Kau persis seperti ciri-ciri yang ia sebutkan!"

Nagi diam saja. Bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena memang syok karena baru kali ini ada yang menyangkanya sebagai seorang lelaki. Sebagai abangnya. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan lumayan sakit.

"Tidak bisa bicara, eh? Kuingatkan saja ya, kau itu terlalu rendahan untuk menerima cinta dari Byakuran-_sama_ dan—"

"Herbivora."

Ocehan pemuda beralis aneh itu terhenti saat mendengar suara rendah yang terdengar mengintimidasi itu. Baik ia maupun Nagi menoleh dan menemukan lelaki lain—seorang pria dengan mata sipit dan rambut cepak yang, entah untuk apa, membawa-bawa sepasang tonfa. Nagi menyadari bahwa lelaki yang mengomelinya tadi tampak sedikit takut saat ditatap langsung oleh pria baru itu.

"Mengganggu orang lain di pesta saat kau tahu aku ada di sini? Bernyali juga kau rupanya." Pria itu menyeringai, mengeluarkan aura sadistis. "Kebetulan aku merasa sedikit bosan. Kau bisa jadi hiburan yang cocok."

Pemuda beralis aneh di samping Nagi terlihat gentar karena intimidasi si pendatang baru. Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Nagi dan pergi dari area pintu masuk itu, berbaur dengan tamu-tamu pesta lainnya. Lelaki yang membawa tonfa tersebut menghela napas, menggumamkan kata "herbivora" dengan pelan, lalu, seperti tidak menganggap bahwa Nagi ada di sana, berjalan menjauh.

Ia merasa bahwa hal-hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi jika ia melibatkan diri dengan pria itu, tapi Nagi bukan tipe yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu pergi begitu saja.

"A-anu..."

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena mendengar suara Nagi—_heck_, suaranya terlalu pelan, tenggelam oleh keramaian yang berasal dari ruangan pesta. Nagi menarik ujung lengan jas yang ia kenakan, karena itulah ia berhenti dan menatap gadis itu. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan, "cepat katakan apa urusanmu atau kau akan kubantai."

"I-itu..." Nagi melepas pegangannya pada jas pria tersebut, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu," tukas si penyelamat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja... terima kasih."

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam setelahnya. Nagi merasa sedikit canggung, tapi abangnya pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak baik jika kau ditatap dan tidak balas menatap. Maka ia terus mempertahankan posisinya hingga pria itu berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi area pesta.

_Pria itu memang terlihat menyeramkan_, Nagi berkata dalam hati. _Tapi dia orang yang baik_.

.

.

.

"Jadi..."

"Hm~?"

"... untuk apa kau membawaku bersembunyi di sini?"

Byakuran tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi tak senang di wajah Mukuro. Keduanya bersembunyi dari pandangan para tamu undangan lainnya dengan cara duduk di belakang pot besar yang menampung pohon natal. Pot itu diletakkan di sudut ruangan dan dikelilingi hadiah-hadiah yang dibawa para tamu untuk acara tukar kado. Cocok untuk tempat sembunyi.

"Kikyou-_chan_ tidak bilang waktu membawamu ke sini?" Byakuran memainkan salah satu hiasan pohon natal yang ia cabut dari tempatnya. "Karena aku bilang aku mau 'menembakmu' hari ini pada kawan-kawanku yang lain, mereka jadi penasaran kau itu orang yang seperti apa. Beberapa dari mereka adalah fans beratku dan aku takut mereka akan melakukan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku bisa 'menembakmu', jadi..."

"... Jadi seharusnya kau tidak usah menggembor-gemborkan niatmu, bodoh," Mukuro menyikut pinggang Byakuran, jengkel.

Pria dengan mata sewarna lembayung itu hanya tertawa. "Maaf, deh, terbawa suasana. Tapi, aku sungguhan ingin 'menembakmu', lho."

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa mendapat uang sendi—"

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang, terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna merah dan pita hijau-emas, disodorkan ke hadapan Mukuro. Pria dengan surai biru indigo itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menerima benda misterius tersebut. Byakuran tersenyum misterius seraya berkata,

"Bukalah."

Mukuro bisa menduga apa isinya, tapi ia tidak akan percaya sampai ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Maka ia melepas pita yang membungkus kotak tersebut, dengan hati-hati melepaskan kertas kado yang membungkusnya. Dugaannya terbukti, kala matanya menangkap tulisan 'Godiva Chocolatier' dan lambang perusahaan terkenal itu di atas kotak.

"Aku tidak hanya disibukkan oleh kuliah, lho," Byakuran tersenyum bangga. "Selama beberapa bulan ini, aku berusaha menyeimbangkan waktu kuliah dan kerja sambilan, makanya aku jadi jarang menelponmu. Butuh waktu beberapa bulan, tapi akhirnya uang hasil kerja sambilanku cukup untuk membeli sekotak besar Godiva Chocolatier untukmu. Dan seperti janjimu dulu..."

Tangan pemuda berambut seputih salju itu terulur untuk memegang dan menaikkan dagu Mukuro, agar lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menatap lurus matanya. "Kau akan menerimaku jadi pacarmu, 'kan?"

Mukuro terlihat sedikit ragu. Enam tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan selama itu sudah banyak terjadi. Byakuran telah sering membuktikan bahwa perasaannya bukan main-main. Anak dari keluarga konglomerat Gesso itu rela melakukan banyak hal demi Mukuro, yang sudah membuang statusnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Rokudou yang terkenal itu.

Perlukah membuktikan ketulusan pemuda itu lagi?

"Aku..."

"Mm?"

"... tidak membawa apa-apa untukmu, kau tahu." Mukuro menghela napas pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Byakuran. "Karena aku tahu apapun yang kubeli pasti tidak akan terlalu berarti bagimu. Makanya aku tidak membeli maupun menyiapkan kado Natal untukmu."

"Tidak masalah. Menerima 'tembakanku' sudah cukup menyenangkan." Cengiran lebar di wajah Byakuran kembali muncul. "Tapi kalau kau mau memberiku hadiah, 'sih..."

Byakuran mengangkat tangannya, membuat telunjuknya terarah ke langit-langit di atas mereka. Heran, Mukuro mendongak dan terkejut karena baru menyadari ada _mistletoe_ di atas mereka. Ia terkejut dan tidak siap, hingga tidak bisa mengelak ketika Byakuran menangkup dagunya, menarik wajahnya mendekat dan membuat bibir mereka bersatu.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, sayangnya. Sepuluh detik berlalu dan sebuah _flash_ kamera menyadarkan Mukuro dari kondisi syoknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kontan mendorong sang junior menjauh. Wajahnya merah padam, terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tangkapan bagus!"

Yang bersorak adalah Zakuro, yang tengah memegang kamera digital-nya dan mengacungkan tangan, membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk untuk mengekspresikan kepuasannya karena sukses mengabadikan peristiwa tadi.

Byakuran tertawa seraya melakukan _high five_ dengan si rambut merah. "Zakuro-_chan_, berikan aku kopiannya, ya!"

"Pastinya."

"Hentikan!" Mukuro yang panik karena tidak ingin foto memalukan tadi beredar berusaha merebut kamera tersebut dari tangan Zakuro, namun gagal karena Byakuran keburu merangkulnya.

"Biarkan saja, biarkan saja! 'Kan lumayan, bisa jadi kenangan manis kita berdua, Mukuro-_kun_~!"

Pesta Natal malam itu menjadi malam Natal yang tak terlupakan bagi Byakuran maupun Mukuro, karena saat itu, tidak hanya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi juga saat di mana mereka pertama kali berciuman secara langsung.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau nemu typo, tunjukkin yang mana dong, biar bisa langsung saya betulkan :( *bilang aja males baca*


	8. First Sex

**Lala Chastela: **FFN kembali menegaskan peraturan bahwa rating fanfiksi yang paling tinggi hanya boleh sampai M, yang artinya tidak boleh ada adegan dewasa maupun kekerasan yang digambarkan secara implisit c: Seharusnya sih bisa dibaca dari FFM (FanFiction Mobile) lho, soalnya saya pertama tau juga waktu ngecek lewat FFM. Dan soal bapaknya Mukuro-Nagi... dia ga peduli. Bokap yang jahat, ya? Iya.

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Hukuman.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 7 Januari, usia 18 tahun :.**

**~ First Sex ~**

.

.

.

"Mukuro-_kun_, kita sudah berpacaran cukup lama."

"Lalu?"

"Kapan kita akan melakukan seks?"

Mukuro, yang sedang menyesap teh hijau saat Byakuran mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Selama beberapa saat ia tidak bisa berbicara, hanya terbatuk-batuk karena merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Setelah reda, ia memberi tatapan jijik pada Byakuran. "Kau gila?"

"Kalau aku gila berarti kau pacarnya orang gila, Mukuro-_kun_."

Bantal sofa yang tadinya berada di dekat Mukuro melayang, telak mengenai wajah Byakuran yang tampan. Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik itu meringis seraya berkata, "Maaf, maaf. Habisnya, pertanyaanmu seperti itu, 'sih."

"Karena kau memang gila." Dahi Mukuro semakin berkerut karena jengkel. "Kau ingin melakukan hubungan badan? Seperti pasangan gay lainnya?"

"Memangnya aneh kalau kita melakukannya juga? Kita, 'kan, memang pasangan gay!"

Penderita _heterochromia_ itu memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. Ia tidak bisa menyanggah pernyataan tersebut. Sebenarnya, melakukan seks bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Ia bukan seorang _homophobic_, dan lagi menurutnya melakukan hubungan badan dengan lelaki dan perempuan memiliki tujuan yang sama—mendapat kesenangan dan kepuasan.

Yang jadi bahan pertimbangannya hanyalah fakta bahwa meskipun Mukuro sudah berusia 20 tahun, namun Byakuran masih 18 tahun. Baikkah jika ia membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu melakukan seks dengannya? Byakuran seperti tidak terlalu peduli, tapi Mukuro merasa tidak enak melakukannya dengan anak di bawah umur.

Ia tidak berpikir lama-lama, karena di tengah-tengah proses merenungnya, sebuah tangan menyentuh pahanya—daerah sensitifnya—dan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah—seperti lidah—menggelitik belakang lehernya. Bisa ditebak siapa si pelaku yang berada di balik punggungnya itu.

"Byakuran!"

"Ayolah, Mukuro-_kun_," tangan Byakuran dengan mahir menyentuh tempat-tempat yang dapat membuat Mukuro terangsang, "aku sudah lama menahan diri karena tidak mau memaksamu. Tapi lama-kelamaan kesabaranku habis. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganmu."

Mukuro terengah, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terbuai sentuhan-sentuhan magis Byakuran. Tapi percuma. Sang tuan muda Gesso sudah lama mengenalnya dan pastinya hapal semua titik kelemahannya. Ia tidak bisa berkelit dari serangan Byakuran.

"... ku... fufu."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan Byakuran yang tengah menggoda area bawah tubuh Mukuro, membuat gerakan pemuda dengan warna rambut seputih salju itu terhenti sejenak. Byakuran sendiri bisa merasakan Mukuro bersender pada punggungnya, sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik untuk mengingkari kenikmatan sentuhannya. Dugaan tersebut didukung dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang kekasih beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalau kau memang ingin... lakukan dengan cepat, karena Nagi akan kembali dari kencannya sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

_Sakit_.

Tentu saja rasanya sakit karena ini adalah kali pertamanya sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya dari tempat yang... _well_, tidak umum. Jika Mukuro adalah seorang perempuan ia yakin ia akan langsung menangis karena tidak tahan akan rasa sakitnya. Hanya harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki yang membantunya untuk tidak meneteskan air mata sementara Byakuran menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Tapi seperti kata orang-orang, melakukan hubungan badan dengan kekasih hanya sakit di bagian awalnya saja. Lama kelamaan ada rasa nikmat yang muncul, yang membuatnya ketagihan. Seperti cokelat. Membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih, hingga akhirnya ia merasa puas.

"Mukuro-_kun_, pelankan suaramu." Ia mendengar suara Byakuran tepat di samping telinganya. "Aku tidak ingin tetanggamu mendengar desahanmu yang seksi."

Mukuro juga tidak ingin orang-orang yang tinggal di samping apartemennya mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia seperti orang mabuk yang pikirannya tak terisi apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha meredam suara dengan menggigit sarung bantal atau seprei, tapi percuma saja. Serangan-serangan Byakuran membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

Mereka terus bergerak, seperti sepasang binatang dalam musim kawin. Mereka hanya berhenti setelah mencapai klimaks bersamaan, menahan diri untuk tidak menyerukan nama satu sama lain dengan mengunci bibir dengan ciuman penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

"... lalu, kenapa aku yang jadi _uke_?"

"Karena kau yang lebih mirip perempuan, tentu saja," balas Byakuran yang tengah berbaring di ranjang Mukuro yang kondisinya benar-benar berantakan akibat apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Ia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Sepertinya ucapan bahwa beberapa orang merasa lebih segar bugar setelah melakukan seks ada benarnya—sayangnya hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Mukuro.

Si pemilik kamar, yang tengah merapikan penampilannya agar tidak terlihat seperti sesuatu yang intens telah terjadi padanya, menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa sedikit jengkel karena jawaban Byakuran memberi kesan bahwa kejantanannya diragukan. Memang, 'sih, penampilannya mirip Nagi dan tak jarang disangka sebagai kakak perempuan sang adik di banyak kesempatan. Namun ia lebih tua daripada Byakuran. Setidaknya ia ingin menjadi pihak yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka, begitu.

"Mukuro-_kun_, ayo kita lakukan satu ronde lagi!"

"Kau mau merobek bokongku?"

"... Ide bagus. Ayo!"

Mukuro hendak melempar buku kamus yang awalnya ia letakkan di atas lemari rendah miliknya, namun bunyi pintu depan dibuka dan suara Nagi membuatnya menghentikan niatnya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar untuk menyambut sang adik namun teringat sesuatu.

"Byakuran."

"Mm?"

"Kau boleh bersantai lebih lama di sini, tapi," pintu berayun menutup, namun suara pintu ruangan tersebut dikunci mengagetkan Byakuran, "kau tidak akan kuijinkan keluar sebelum kau berpakaian dan membersihkan sisa-sisa tadi. Ini hukuman karena kau terlalu kasar tadi."

Setelahnya, Mukuro tidak sekalipun menghiraukan teriakan memohon agar dibukakan maupun gedoran pada pintu kamarnya. Nagi dan beberapa tetangganya heran dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun pemuda dengan surai biru indigo itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Aku hanya sedang menghukum anak nakal. Tidak usah terlalu dipedulikan dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang Anda sekalian rasakan."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

I-ini nggak implisit! Seenggaknya penjelasannya nggak serinci Dreams to Reality maupun fic Inggris saya yang lain *pundung*

Komentar?


	9. First Lover's Quarrel

**Lala Chastela: **Oh, iya, itu. Maaf saya bodoh *jitak diri sendiri* Ahaha, saya mempertimbangkan memindahkan sebagian besar fanfic saya ke Livejournal ataupun Dreamwidth, 'sih... nanti. Kalau saya tidak malas.

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Payung.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 14 Februari, usia 19 tahun :.**

**~ First Lover's Quarrel ~**

.

.

.

Ada suara pintu diketuk, sebelum kayu yang membatasi lorong dengan kamar tersebut berayun membuka. Si pemilik kamar diam saja saat seorang tamu tak diundang memasuki kamarnya karena ia bisa menebak siapa tamu tersebut meskipun saat ini ia sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Ada perlu apa, Ghost-_kun_?"

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dipanggil Ghost-_kun_ itu berjalan mendekati Byakuran, si pemilik kamar, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Selama beberapa saat ia terus diam, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut putih Byakuran.

"Paman dan bibi khawatir," ia memulai, "katanya tadi kau pulang sambil marah-marah, sampai membanting pintu kamar. Ada masalah apa?"

Byakuran menengadahkan kepalanya, mengerutkan dahi. "Kau ini apa, sepupuku atau psikolog pribadiku?"

"Kalau kau mau membayarku, aku bersedia mengambil tawaran pekerjaan itu."

Salah satu bantal yang berserakan di atas kasur melayang, mengincar wajah tampan si rambut pirang namun sayang bidikan si pelempar meleset. Ghost tetap memasang tampang kalem dan kembali mengelus rambut Byakuran, seolah dengan begitu sepupunya itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Suasana kembali hening, dan hanya dipecahkan saat Byakuran memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kau tahu pacarku, 'kan?"

Ghost menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu aja. Rokudou Mukuro, pria yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan karena menurutmu sifat _tsundere_-nya itu sangat manis."

"Aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Bukankah biasanya juga kalian sering bertengkar karena mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele?"

Byakuran menggeleng. Ghost masih terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Byakuran _bad mood_ seperti itu. Maka sekali lagi ia menunggu Byakuran untuk berbicara, untuk menjelaskan rincian permasalahannya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena setelah menghela napas panjang, sang tuan muda Gesso mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

Ia mengira sore itu akan menjadi sore yang indah karena, hei, lihat saja kalendar. Hari itu adalah hari di mana banyak pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama menikmati makanan manis bernama cokelat. Yup, hari itu adalah Hari Valentine.

Sebagai seseorang yang berstatus _taken_, tentunya Byakuran juga ingin merayakan hari itu bersama kekasihnya. Persiapannya sudah pas—sekotak Godiva Chocolatier yang digemari Mukuro sudah terbungkus rapi dan berada di tangannya. Jika biasanya ia memberitahu Mukuro bahwa ia akan datang berkunjung ke apartemen lelaki dengan surai biru indigo itu sebelum berangkat ke sana, kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Malahan, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya pada hari itu sehingga tidak bisa mengunjungi Mukuro. Niatnya, 'sih, ingin memberi kejutan.

Namun, ternyata bukan hanya Mukuro yang akan merasa terkejut. Ia sendiri juga merasakannya tatkala menemukan mobil truk milik penyewa jasa pindahan di depan gedung apartemen Mukuro. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk menduga siapa yang akan pindah, karena Byakuran segera menemukan dua sosok familiar membantu pegawai perusahaan jasa untuk mengangkut kardus-kardus ke dalam truk.

"Chikusa-_chan_! Ken-_chan_!"

Keduanya menoleh karena dipanggil, namun hanya Ken yang menatap Byakuran dengan pandangan tidak senang. "Geh! Si maniak marshmallow!"

Byakuran tidak menggubris cemoohan yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Ken dan terus berjalan mendekati mereka. "Barang-barang ini... jangan bilang kalau ini milik Mukuro-_kun_?" Ia bertanya sambil mengamati kardus-kardus yang sudah masuk ke dalam truk. Beberapa ia kenali sebagai kardus yang ia temukan di gudang apartemen Mukuro dan Nagi.

"Begitulah," Chikusa mengangguk. "Memangnya kau tidak diberitahu, Byakuran-_san_?"

"Tidak."

Bukan Byakuran menjawab pertanyaan dari Chikusa, melainkan Mukuro. Pria dengan surai biru indigo itu mendadak sudah berdiri di belakang Ken, membawa sebuah kardus yang entah apa isinya.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya."

Byakuran dan Mukuro bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum kontak mata tersebut terhenti karena Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergerak untuk memasukkan kardus ke dalam truk.

"Hei, Mukuro-_kun_."

Mukuro, yang hendak berjalan kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengangkut kardus-kardus yang tersisa, berhenti. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah bersama Byakuran selama lima tahun lebih, ia langsung mengenali _mood_ Byakuran melalui nada suaranya. Berdasarkan hal itu, ia paham bahwa, meskipun pria dengan mata sewarna lembayung itu menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, Byakuran sedang marah.

"Kau mengaku kalau kau sengaja tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pindah hari ini. Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus untuk membenarkan tindakanmu itu."

Mendadak atmosfir di sekitar sepasang kekasih itu terasa berat. Chikusa dan Ken bisa merasakannya. Meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap berada di sana, menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi dan bersiaga kalau-kalau sahabat mereka akan diapa-apakan oleh Byakuran.

Mukuro kembali menatap Byakuran. Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu masih tersenyum bak malaikat, namun aura yang ia berikan lebih mirip iblis yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengirim semua manusia ke neraka. Mengintimidasi, namun tidak cukup untuk membuat Mukuro gentar. Ujung bibirnya sendiri ikut tertarik, membentuk senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"Memang ada. Namun aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak punya ke—"

Kalimat Mukuro terputus saat Byakuran memegang lengannya dan menariknya maju agar keduanya bisa saling bertatapan dengan lebih jelas. Senyum di wajah putera keluarga konglomerat Gesso itu sudah pupus, digantikan dengan ekspresi murka. Ia seperti seorang singa yang hendak menyantap tikus yang sudah mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Katakan, Mukuro-_kun_," pelan ia berbicara, seolah jika tidak begitu maka Mukuro tidak akan mendengar apa yang ia katakan. "Sebegitu tidak berharganya aku di matamu? Sebegitu tidak pentingnya, sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah membicarakan masalah-masalahmu jika aku tidak menyadarinya? Menurutmu aku tidak bisa diandalkan, begitu?"

Hening beberapa saat sementara sepasang manik lembayung menatap lurus iris _heterochromic_ di depannya. Lalu setelahnya Byakuran mendapatkan jawaban tegas dan menyakitkan dari Mukuro.

"Sejak awal kau sudah membuatku merasa muak. Jika saja kau bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya dan dapat membantuku mengatasi kesulitan ekonomi semenjak aku dan Nagi pindah ke sini, maka aku tidak akan sudi berbicara denganmu. Itu saja."

.

.

.

"Dan setelah itu kau langsung pulang ke sini, tanpa pamit baik-baik?"

Byakuran mengangguk. Ceritanya sudah selesai, ya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu saran dari Ghost, yang memang sudah terbiasa menasehatinya sejak kecil. Sepupunya itu biasanya selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan agar ia bisa kembali bersemangat. Banyak yang heran kenapa Ghost, yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa dengan Byakuran, memiliki sifat yang begitu berkebalikan dengan sang tuan muda.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia mendadak memutuskan untuk pindah?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah menonton berita di televisi?"

"... hah?"

Ghost memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Di mana-mana tersiar berita tentang kematian pemilik perusahaan Rokudou dan istrinya yang artis itu. Mereka termasuk dalam korban kecelakaan pesawat yang hendak terbang ke Amerika kemarin."

Byakuran, yang awalnya berada pada posisi telungkup, segera bangkit ke posisi duduk. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

Penggemar marshmallow tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang ia mengerti, atau setidaknya bisa menduga, alasan mengapa Mukuro mendadak pindah dari apartemennya. Ia diminta kembali ke rumah keluarganya untuk mengurus pemakaman kedua orang tuanya itu dan kemungkinan besar akan dibujuk untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya. Jika Mukuro menjadi penerus, maka waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Byakuran akan semakin sedikit sehingga hanya butuh waktu hingga hubungan mereka merenggang sebelum benar-benar hilang.

Makanya Mukuro mengatakan hal sekejam tadi, agar mereka tidak perlu melakukan kontak lagi. Agar mereka lebih cepat saling patah hati, lalu segera mengobati diri masing-masing dan _move on_.

Ghost mengamati perubahan ekspresi Byakuran sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu sepupunya itu sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk terlepas dari permasalahan ini.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf padanya karena sudah bertindak kasar tanpa tahu alasannya?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, ambil jaketmu dan keluarlah. Dia sedang menunggu di luar gerbang."

Byakuran mengerjap beberapa kali. Ghost hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi sang sepupu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa si rambut pirang itu sedang berbohong. Setelah menyadari hal itu, Byakuran bergegas meraih jaketnya dan berlari meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

Mukuro melirik jam tangannya. Sudah sejam ia menunggu sambil bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi area kediaman Gesso dengan jalan umum, tapi Byakuran tak kunjung keluar. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa pria berambut pirang yang menyapanya tadi tidak berhasil membujuk si pemilik rumah untuk menemuinya dan mulai menimang-nimang apakah ia pulang saja. Toh salju mulai turun dan ia benar-benar kedinginan. Bisa gawat juga kalau ia ngotot menunggu dan malah sakit karena terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan.

Namun sebelum ia mencapai keputusan, gerbang pagar bergerak membuka dan Byakuran muncul sambil membawa payung untuk melindungi kepalanya dari guyuran salju. Pemuda dengan rambut putih jingkrak itu berlari mendekati Mukuro, terlihat lega karena sang kekasih belum berhenti menunggu.

"Maaf lama," Byakuran tersenyum canggung seraya berdiri di dekat Mukuro, membuat kekasihnya itu berada di bawah payung juga. "Ghost-_kun_ tidak langsung bilang kalau kau menungguku. Jadi..."

"Tidak masalah. Toh aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Pria bermata _heterochromatic_ itu mengangguk, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak sambil tersenyum manis. Kotak yang Byakuran kenali sebagai kado Valentine untuk Mukuro. Tampaknya benda itu terjatuh saat ia berlari pergi dari apartemen Mukuro.

"Karena kita sudah putus, jadi kurasa aku tidak berhak menerima coke—"

"Tunggu." Byakuran memegang pundak Mukuro, mengguncang tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sedikit. "Siapa bilang kita putus?"

Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya setelah kukatai seperti itu, kau tidak ingin berpisah dariku?"

"Tentu tidak!"

"Tapi—"

Mukuro tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Byakuran. Ia tidak menolak ciuman itu. Tetap diam tak bergeming, menerima rasa hangat yang tersalurkan dari kontak langsung di antara mereka berdua. Ketika ciuman itu terputus, keduanya menatap lurus mata satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau memang akan mewarisi usaha keluargamu," Byakuran memulai, "tunggulah hingga aku lulus. Aku akan bekerja dan suatu saat juga akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahku. Kita akan tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini. Maka dari itu," ia menggenggam tangan Mukuro, yang masih memegang kotak Godiva, "bawalah pulang."

Mukuro diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar seenaknya sendiri, kau tahu?"

Byakuran membalas olokan Mukuro itu dengan tawa. Ia sudah tahu tentang hal itu, dan ia merasa tidak perlu memperbaiki sifatnya yang satu itu. Karena berkat dirinya yang senang berbuat sesuka hati itu, ia berhasil memenangkan hati Mukuro dan juga mempertahankan hubungannya untuk sementara waktu ini.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	10. First Contact After Awhile

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Pewaris.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 14 Maret, usia 20 tahun :.**

**~ First Contact After Awhile ~**

.

.

.

"—Jadi, kesimpulannya, hanya tinggal menunggu hari hingga Hinagiku gulung tikar dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengancam kekuasaan kita di bidang busana bertema _gothic_."

"Dan kau menyarankan agar kita melebarkan sayap kita ke tema lain, seperti pakaian kasual?"

"Begitulah, Rokudou-_sama_."

Mukuro, yang duduk di kursi di belakang meja direktur, mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada bantalan tangan kursi berputarnya. Penasehat sekaligus wakilnya, seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah mengabdi pada perusahaan keluarganya sejak lama, diam tak bergeming menunggu keputusan sang direktur muda. Ketika ketukan pada bantalan tangan itu berhenti, keputusan yang ditunggu-tunggu tersebut itupun meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan coba membuat pakaian kasual yang modis, dimulai dengan jaket dan mantel. Lihat apakah masyarakat akan menyukainya, setelah itu kita bisa memikirkan untuk mulai membuat baju atasan."

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan minta para desainer untuk segera merancang beberapa desain. Anda bisa melihatnya besok."

"Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi, kalau begitu."

Pria itu membungkuk, memberi hormat kepada Mukuro, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Pengusaha muda itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. Sudah setahun berlalu semenjak ia mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya, namun ia tak kunjung terbiasa dengan segala rutinitas sebagai seorang direktur.

Hari masih siang namun ia sudah merasa bosan. Waktu pulang kerja masih lama dan ia tidak bisa pergi seenaknya karena ia harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi para karyawannya. Padahal jika ia tidak bekerja seperti ini, jam segitu ia berada di rumah, menonton televisi ditemani kudapan lezat atau membaca buku favoritnya. Sayang ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Mukuro berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa penat. Ia jadi tergoda untuk membuka jendela ruang kantornya, melongokkan kepala keluar jendela dan berteriak keras-keras. Barang kali ia bisa merasa lebih lega, begitu.

Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan niatnya tersebut, pintu diketuk dua kali dan, tanpa perlu dipersilahkan, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Bosan, _Onii-sama_?"

"Sangat, Nagi." Mukuro tersenyum hangat menyambut sang adik. "Kencanmu dengan Hibari-_kun_ sudah selesai?"

Nagi mengangguk mengiyakan seraya berjalan mendekati abangnya. "Peneliti di perusahaannya tiba-tiba saja menelepon setelah kami selesai makan siang, jadi dia harus membatalkan rencana kami untuk pergi nonton."

"Sayang sekali."

Mukuro sebenarnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hubungan antara Nagi dengan Hibari Kyouya, calon pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang bioteknologi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tampaknya agak mengabaikan adiknya karena sibuk bekerja. Entah bagaimana perasaan Nagi karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Yang jelas, Mukuro tidak akan berbuat apa-apa sebelum ia melihat Nagi menangis.

"Tapi aku sempat membeli beberapa buku untuk kau baca." Gadis dengan surai hitam keunguan itu menunjukkan tas kertas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. "Oh, ya. Seseorang meninggalkan kartu ini di meja resepsionis, jadi kubawa sekalian."

"Kartu?"

Mukuro mengambil kartu yang disodorkan Nagi. Bentuknya seperti kartu ucapan biasa, tidak ada yang aneh dari tampilannya. Hanya saja, ketika dibuka, isinya cukup mengejutkan. Tertulis di dalamnya:

_Dear pemilik merek dagang Monochrome,_

_Aku menantangmu untuk mengikuti pertaruhan kecil untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik di dunia industri fashion, Monochrome milikmu atau Mille Fiori milikku._

_Pertaruhannya mudah saja: dalam waktu setahun Mille Fiori yang baru kudirikan akan lebih digemari daripada Monochrome milikmu. Jika sampai waktu saat itu aku tidak bisa memenuhinya, maka kau menang dan boleh meminta apa saja dariku—termasuk berhenti dari bidang ini. Jika aku yang menang, maka sebaliknya, aku boleh memintamu melakukan apa saja untukku._

_Terima atau tidak, kau tahu cara untuk menyampaikan balasan tantangan ini padaku._

Di pojok kanan bawah kartu itu terdapat gambar bunga anggrek, yang menandakan identitas si pengirim tantangan. Mukuro menyeringai tipis. Ia tahu benar siapa orang nekat nan bodoh yang menulis kartu tersebut.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, ia meraih pena tintanya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas gambar bunga anggrek tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia menutup kembali kartu tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Nagi.

"Tolong antarkan kartu ini ke kediaman Gesso." Ujarnya. "Katakan padanya bahwa kado White Day-nya sangat menyenangkan."

_Ya, kado,_ Mukuro tersenyum tipis setelah Nagi meninggalkan ruang kantornya. _Kado yang berhasil mengusir rasa bosanku_.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	11. First Union

**Lala Chastela: **Valentine itu bukan budaya kita, jadi nggak masalah. Sip deh :Db

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Taktik.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 1 April, usia 21 tahun :.**

**~ First Union ~**

.

.

.

"Byakuran-sama?"

"Mm?"

"Bisa berhenti memandangi ponsel Anda?"

Byakuran mengerling ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara—Kikyou. Pria dengan penampilan bak seorang rocker itu menatapnya seolah mencemaskan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, 'sih, tidak hanya Kikyou saja. Bluebell dan Daisy juga ikut menatapnya seolah-olah khawatir. Hanya Zakuro yang tetap terlihat santai.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena daritadi kau memelototi layar ponselmu terus!" sahut Bluebell, sedikit jengkel. "Kenapa memangnya, kau menunggu sms atau telepon dari seseorang?"

"Bukan, Bluebell," Zakuro, yang duduk di sebelah Byakuran, menyeringai tipis. "Byakuran-_sama_ sedang memandangi wajah kekasihnya. Sepertinya dia kangen berat."

"Ah. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini, ya?" Kikyou mencoba bertanya.

"Bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini saja!" Byakuran menggebrak meja yang mereka kelilingi—beruntung mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Zakuro dan bukannya di kafe, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan—dan membuat kaget kawan-kawannya. Dengan nada merajuk, ia melanjutkan, "Sejak setahun yang lalu, Mukuro-_kun_ tidak mau kuhubungi sama sekali~~~"

…

Bluebell menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "_Boo_! Kau ini diguna-guna olehnya, ya, sampai-sampai sebegitu cintanya..."

"Yah, jomblo seperti Bluebell tidak akan mengerti, hahaha—ouch! Hei!" Zakuro mengelus pipinya yang terkena lemparan kulit _Dekopon_[1] yang dikupas oleh Bluebell tadi.

"Jadi... Anda memanggil kami untuk berkumpul karena ingin kami membantu Anda menemukan cara untuk menemui pacar Anda itu lagi?" Daisy menebak.

Namun Byakuran menggeleng. "Aku tahu alasannya, 'sih..."

Pria dengan rambut putih jingkrak itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam saku kemejanya. Kartu ucapan yang penampilan luarnya tampak sederhana. Ia meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja supaya teman-temannya itu bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Karena sepertinya Byakuran tidak berminat untuk memberitahu apa isinya, Kikyou mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil dan membaca isi kartu ucapan tersebut.

"Ini... surat tantangan untuk pemilik merek pakaian Monochrome?"

Byakuran mengangguk. "Kukirimkan pada Mukuro-_kun_ setahun yang lalu."

"Tunggu. Monochrome?" Daisy mengerutkan dahinya, tampak tak senang. "Monochrome yang tahun lalu nyaris membuat Hinagiku milik keluargaku bangkrut karena merebut semua pelanggan dan penggrosir dari kami? Kekasih_mu_ pemilik Monochrome, Byakuran-_sama_?"

"Begitulah."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui bahwa pacar sahabatmu pernah berniat menghancurkan usaha keluargamu, Daisy?" Zakuro menyeringai lebar, senang karena jarang-jarang Daisy menampakkan ekspresi horor.

"Hei, Mukuro-_kun_ itu baik, 'kok!" Byakuran mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Setelah kukirim surat tantangan itu, ia langsung mengurangi tekanannya pada perusahaan-perusaahan yang menjual busana bertema _gothic_, tahu."

"Oh, jadi itu karena surat itu?" Bluebell mendengus. "Pantas saja, Monochrome yang biasanya rajin mengeluarkan desain baru tiap bulan seperti mulai malas membuat busana _gothic_. Mereka seperti kehilangan minat pada dunia _goth _dan mulai mencoba untuk membuat jaket dan pakaian kasual lainnya, meskipun buatan mereka tidak lebih baik dari buatan perusahaan-perusahaan lain."

"Lalu... tanggal 1 April ini maksudnya apa?" Kikyou menunjuk ke arah barisan tanggal yang ditulis dengan pena tinta di pojok kanan bawah kartu.

"Itu _deadline_ yang diajukan oleh Mukuro-_kun_. Kalau sampai tanggal segitu aku tidak bisa memenuhi syarat yang kuajukan sendiri, maka aku akan kalah dan dia boleh meminta apa saja dariku, termasuk membuat Mille Fiori tutup usaha."

Iris sebiru langit milik Bluebell membelalak lebar. "Kau gila!"

Byakuran hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi olokan Bluebell tersebut. Namun ia hanya tertawa sebentar, karena pertanyaan Kikyou kembali menginterupsi. "Lalu? Apa kau bisa memenangkan pertaruhan ini?"

"Kalau aku tetap diam saja seperti sekarang, 'sih... tidak. Berdasarkan survei yang dilakukan anak buahku, Monochrome sedikit lebih unggu karena produk mereka lebih banyak dibeli oleh masyarakat. Sebenarnya, kalau ada setidaknya 500 orang yang membeli produk kami hari ini, aku bisa menang walaupun pas-pasan, tapi..."

"Tapi, mendapat 500 pelanggan dalam sehari itu agak tidak mungkin, meski untuk ukuranmu, Byakuran-_sama_."

"Memang, karena itu..." Byakuran tersenyum. Kali ini sorot matanya berubah serius. "... aku perlu bantuan kalian."

.

.

.

"Nagi, kau bilang siang tadi Byakuran menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ia akan memberi laporan penjualannya yang terakhir malam ini, pukul delapan, 'kan?"

"Ya, _Onii-sama_."

"Jadi, kenapa dia belum datang padahal sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan?"

"... Tidak tahu, _Onii-sama_."

Mukuro menghela napas, jengkel. Ia dan Nagi sekarang berada di sebuah sebuah restoran yang malam itu di-_booking_ oleh Byakuran untuk pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Kakak beradik itu tiba tepat pada waktunya, namun terpaksa menunggu karena menurut staf restoran Byakuran akan datang terlambat. Mukuro tidak keberatan menunggu pada awalnya karena mengira Byakuran hanya akan terlambat selama beberapa menit dan bukannya nyaris sejam. Bayangkan saja, ia sampai memesan kopi tiga kali!

Mengecek jam tangannya, Mukuro mulai menimang-nimang untuk pergi. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Byakuran tidak sanggup memenuhi syarat pertaruhan mereka sehingga ia menemui Mukuro karena malu. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa ia menelepon untuk membuat janji tadi siang?

Selagi pengusaha muda itu berpikir, pintu depan restoran menjeblak membuka. Staf restoran yang bertugas menyambut tamu bergegas menghampiri—siapa lagi kalau bukan—Byakuran. Ia tidak sendiri, melainkan ditemani anak buahnya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Mukuro-_kun_! Maaf terlambat!" Pria yang lebih muda itu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau beruntung aku belum menghabiskan kopi ke-tiga ini, atau aku akan langsung pergi dari sini," Mukuro menghela napas, lagi. "Jadi? Tunjukkan laporan milikmu. Kau sudah tahu laporan milikku, toh?"

Byakuran mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menyerahkan sebuah map. Mukuro menerima map tersebut dan mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang tercantum di dalamnya. Sementara pria dengan surai biru indigo itu membaca apa-apa saja yang tertera pada dokumennya, Byakuran memesan _sweet parfait _ukuran super besar.

"Byakuran."

"Mm?"

"Kau tahu kalau berdasarkan tabel data yang kau berikan maka persentase popularitas produkmu sedikit lebih rendah dari produk kami?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Shou-_chan_ berulang kali mengatakannya padaku."

"Jadi, tidak masalah jika kau kalah dalam pertaruhan ini?"

Byakuran menyunggingkan senyum licik, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor rubah di mata Mukuro. "Mukuro-_kun_." Ia menggoyangkan sendok di tangannya. "Persyaratannya adalah aku harus bisa melebihi persentase popularitas Monochrome sebelum tanggal 1 April berakhir. Ini belum tengah malam, jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku akan kalah~"

Dahi Mukuro berkerut seraya berkata, "Meskipun begitu, hari sudah malam. Kau berharap ada yang mau membeli produk Mille Fiori dalam jumlah besar di saat seperti ini?"

"Tentu, dan kau akan kaget, Mukuro-_kun_."

Mukuro tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Byakuran. Ia menganggap bahwa tidak mungkin ada banyak orang yang mau berbelanja pakaian dari pukul sembilan ke atas. Namun kemudian ia mendengar bunyi 'kletak-kletek' saat anak buah Byakuran, Irie Shouichi, mengetik sesuatu pada laptop yang dibawanya.

"Byakuran-_sama_, koneksinya sudah terpasang," ujar pria berambut merah menyala itu saat jarinya berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ laptop.

Byakuran menelan potongan buah stroberi yang tadinya ia kunyah sebelum berbicara, "Bagus. Tunjukkan pada Mukuro-_kun_."

Shouichi bergerak mendekati Mukuro dan meletakkan laptopnya di hadapan pemilik mata _heterochromic_ itu. Mukuro sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar monitor laptop tersebut. Sepertinya Shouichi membuka saluran siaran langsung sebuah konser band_ rock_. Suara musik dan jeritan fans dengan segera memenuhi restoran tersebut saat volume _speaker_ laptop dibesarkan.

Awalnya, Mukuro tetap tidak mengerti maksud Byakuran menunjukkan siaran tersebut padanya. Namun setelah ia amati lebih lama, rupanya para penggemar yang menonton acara konser tersebut mengenakkan _t-shirt_ yang sama. Sebuah _t-shirt_ di mana lambang Mille Fiori terpampang di bagian punggung, disertai bordiran bertuliskan 'Hanakotoba'[2].

"Ini..."

"Konser band bergenre _rock_, Hanakotoba, yang sedang berlangsung di Bunkamura[3]," Byakuran menyendoki es krimnya, "konser itu tidak memerlukan tiket masuk atau apa. Para penggemar yang hendak menonton hanya perlu membeli kaos buatan Mille Fiori yang khusus dibuat untuk hari ini. Bisa dibilang, kaos itu barang _limited edition_ karena memiliki tanda tangan dari anggota _band_ tersebut. Harga kaos memang sedikit lebih mahal daripada harga tiket konser biasa, tapi... jika kau bisa menonton konser sekaligus mendapat tanda tangan hanya dengan membeli sebuah kaos, kau tidak akan merasa sungkan merogoh saku lebih dalam, 'kan?"

Mukuro menatap Byakuran, tak percaya. "Kau sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama?"

Lawan bicaranya itu menggeleng. "Baru siang tadi, karena aku baru berhasil membujuk Kikyou-_chan_. Kau tahu kalau dia vokalis utama Hanakotoba? Ia setuju untuk membantuku dan segera mengontak anggota _band_-nya bahwa mereka akan melakukan konser dadakan sehingga mereka langsung bersiap-siap, termasuk memesan tempat konser dan menyebarkan info kepada fans mereka.

"Anak buahku langsung kalang kabut waktu kuberitahu untuk membuat banyak _t-shirt_ dalam waktu singkat. Produksinya selesai saat sore, dan para anggota band juga kewalahan menandatangani kaos sebanyak itu, tapi," ia meletakkan sendoknya dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum jenaka, "dengan terjualnya lebih dari seribu kaos, aku berhasil memenangkan taruhan kita karena ini, jadi tidak masalah."

Dua bos dari perusahaan pakaian ternama itu saling menatap dalam diam setelahnya. Mukuro menatap Byakuran seolah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu gila. Byakuran menganggap ekspresi di wajah Mukuro saat itu sangat manis. Tapi, seperti biasanya, keheningan di antara keduanya tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kau tahu apa artinya, Mukuro-_kun_~"

Mukuro memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif dan bersandar pada kursinya. "Sesuai perjanjian, kau dapat apapun yang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke _love hotel_!"

Map laporan hasil penjualan milik Mille Fiori nyaris terbang ke kepala Byakuran. Nyaris, karena Nagi keburu memegangi lengan abangnya sebelum pria itu dapat melakukan gerakan melempar.

Byakuran tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi gusar bercampur jengkel di wajah kekasihnya. "Bercanda, bercanda!" Ia berhenti tertawa setelah beberapa saat, dan ganti menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku mau Monochrome bersatu dengan Mille Fiori milikku. Kita _joint-partnership_, tapi kau harus bekerja sebagai bawahanku."

"Sudah kuduga."

Mukuro melirik ke arah adiknya, yang tak lagi memegangi lengannya. Nagi mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecil, mengekspresikan bahwa ia tidak ada masalah jika kakaknya menerima proposal kerja sama tersebut. Ia seharusnya juga meminta pendapat wakil dan petinggi-petinggi lain dari perusahaannya, tapi... persetan dengan mereka.

"Asal Monochrome tetap bisa bekerja di industri _fashion_ dan tidak ditekan oleh pihakmu, tidak masalah."

"Bagus! Negosiasi bisnis sudah selesai! Sekarang kita bicara sebagai orang biasa saja, jadi..." Byakuran tersenyum hangat. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Mukuro yang terletak di atas meja. "... aku kangen, Mukuro-_kun_. Kau jahat sekali tidak mengijinkanku untuk menemui maupun mengontakmu."

Mukuro melirik tangan Byakuran yang berada di atas tangannya, lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sambil tersenyum, ia membalas. "Aku juga."

Byakuran mengerjap tak percaya. Mukuro mengaku bahwa ia rindu padanya itu sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. _Tsundere_ sepertinya mana mungkin mau terang-terangan mengakui perasaan mereka, bukan? Tapi mendengar dua kata tersebut, Byakuran merasa terharu dan hendak memeluk Mukuro. Namun niatnya itu dibatalkan karena kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

"Kau percaya begitu saja?" Mukuro terkekeh pelan, menyuarakan 'kufufu' yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Selamat Hari Berbohong Sedunia, Byakuran."

Setelahnya, restoran itu dipenuhi suara gelak tawa Mukuro dan teriakan depresi "Mukuro-_kun_ jahat!" Byakuran. Benar-benar reuni yang indah, 'kan?

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _Dekopon_: buah sitrus tanpa biji yang sangat manis.

[2] Hanakotoba: bahasa bunga versi Jepang.

[3] Bunkamura: nama sebuah _concert hall_ di Shibuya.

[*] Semua merek / nama perusahaan / grup yang ada dalam chapter ini berkaitan dengan karakter yang memilikinya.

Hinagiku adalah bahasa Jepang dari _daisy flower_.

Mille Fiori adalah terjemahan bahasa Italia dari _thousand flowers_.

Monochrome adalah judul bab pertama dari X-Fiamma, yang menceritakan tentang pertemuan Chrome dengan Kokuyou Gang.

.

.

.

Komentar?


	12. First Proposal

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Langit.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 5 Mei, usia 22 tahun :.**

**~ First Proposal ~**

.

.

.

"Hibari-_chaaaaan_."

Sebuah tonfa melayang ke arah Byakuran, telak mengenai kepalanya jika saja ia tidak merunduk untuk menghindarinya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyouya. Pemilik sebuah perusahaan farmasi itu melempar _death glare_ andalannya ke arah pria yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, namun sayangnya tidak mempan.

"Hei, hei, tidak baik marah-marah di hari ulang tahunmu, tahu?" Byakuran menggoyangkan jarinya, santai. "Kurasa kau butuh kalsium. Sayangnya di meja hidangan ini tidak ada makanan yang mengandung kalsium... kenapa kau tidak memesannya?"

Yang hendak dilempar berikutnya adalah sebuah nampan kosong yang tergeletak di meja hidangan. Namun kali ini, sebelum lemparan dapat dilaksanakan, Nagi menahannya.

"Hibari-_san,_ tolong jangan lakukan."

Hibari mendengus pelan, tapi toh mengabulkan permintaan wanita itu. Byakuran yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata salah satu kelemahan Hibari Kyouya yang seorang plutokrat itu adalah tunangannya sendiri~"

Byakuran segera mengambil dua piring kue cokelat lalu kabur meninggalkan area meja hidangan sebelum Hibari sempat mengambil sesuatu untuk dilempar lagi. Sambil tertawa-tawa ia menghampiri Mukuro, yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil menengadah menatap langit berbintang. Pria dengan surai indigo itu menoleh saat Byakuran tiba di sisinya sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hibari-_chan_ itu," Byakuran berbicara seraya menyodorkan salah satu piring yang ia bawa, "memang asyik diprovokasi, ya."

Mukuro menerima kue tersebut seraya menyunggingkan seringai sinis. "Begitulah. Tapi bisa berbahaya juga kalau dilakukan terlalu sering."

Direktur Mille Fiori itu mengangguk setuju, lalu beringsut duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Memotong kue bagiannya dengan garpu, Byakuran mencicipi rasa kue cokelat di piringnya. "Oh!" Matanya membelalak kaget. "Enak sekali! Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Hibari, eh."

Ya, keduanya tengah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Hibari. Pestanya tidak terlalu megah—dilaksanakan di kediaman Hibari yang luasnya mengalahkan rumah Kikyou yang dari keluarga ahli ikebana terkemuka itu. Pesta tersebut berupa pesta pribadi, di mana hanya segelintir orang yang diijinkan menghadirinya. Dan dengan segelintir, maksudnya adalah tunangan si tuan rumah, abang si tunangan, dan kekasih dari abang si tunangan. Hanya mereka bertiga, ya.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajak Kikyou -_chan_ dan yang lainnya juga," Byakuran menghela napas setelah menghabiskan separuh dari kue cokelatnya.

"Kau tahu Hibari itu seperti apa; anti-sosial tingkat akut," Mukuro terkekeh pelan. "Bersyukurlah kau bisa ikut karena Nagi memohon padanya agar kau diijinkan datang juga."

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah berterima kasih pada Nagi-_chan_, 'kok." Tangan Byakuran menggerakkan garpu, memotong dan menusuk potongan kuenya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan mereka akan menikah? Mereka sudah memutuskan mau menghubungi perusahaan atau agen mana-mana saja untuk melakukan persiapan?"

"Sejauh yang kutahu, belum."

"Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku!"

Mukuro berhenti menyantap kuenya dan menatap Byakuran dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa tujuanmu kali ini?"

Pacaran selama kurang lebih lima tahun membuat Mukuro paham kebiasaan Byakuran. Pria berambut putih jingkrak itu tidak pernah sepenuhnya menawarkan bantuan secara gratis, meskipun ia mengatakan kalau ia melakukannya dengan suka rela. Ujung-ujungnya, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai balasan. Misalnya ciuman dari Mukuro, atau masakan, atau apapun yang ia inginkan. Maka dari itu, kali ini pun pasti Byakuran menginginkan sesuatu.

Dan dilihat dari cengiran yang ditunjukannya, sepertinya dugaan Mukuro tepat. "Bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan, 'kok. Cuma mau kau menerima lamaranku kalau aku melamarmu nanti~"

Beruntung tidak ada apapun di dalam mulut Mukuro saat mendengar pengakuan Byakuran, kalau tidak ia sudah menyemburkan apapun itu keluar saking kagetnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menatap tak percaya pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Maksudmu, kau mau menikahiku?"

"Yap."

"Meski orang tuamu tidak akan senang mendapat menantu seorang _lelaki_?"

"Kalau mereka memang tidak setuju, kau bisa berpura-pura jadi perempuan di depan mereka, dan—ouch!" Sikutan Mukuro membuatnya meringis. "Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak suka atau tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kalau aku ngotot menikahi seorang lelaki. Aku, toh, sudah bisa bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri."

Mukuro menghela napas. "Apa ini lamaran?"

"Yep."

"Kalau begitu, kutolak."

Byakuran mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum siap."

Mata sewarna lembayung itu mengerjap. Mukuro mengalihkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lain, namun Byakuran tahu wajah kekasihnya itu sedang memerah karena malu mengakui hal tadi. Tersenyum tipis, ia menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Mukuro, memeluk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, kau akan menerimanya?" Ia bertanya tepat di samping telinga Mukuro.

Niatnya, 'sih, mengerjai lelaki _tsundere_ satu itu. Namun ternyata ia malah dikerjai balik, karena Mukuro memberi jawaban,

"Mungkin. Mungkin juga tidak."

"Hei!"

"Kufufufu."

"Berikan aku jawaban serius, Mukuro-_kun_!"

"Hm. Coba pikirkan saja sendiri. Kufufufufufu."

"Mukuro-_kun_ jahaaaaaaaat!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Komentar?


	13. First Completion

.

.

.

**Title: **Tredici

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Tiga belas tahun. Tiga belas tanggal penting. Tiga belas pengalaman pertama Byakuran dan Mukuro Rokudou. 10069.

**Prompt(s):** Figura.

**Warnings: **kemungkinan OOC, _gay marriage_, kemungkinan _typo_.

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

**.: 6 Juni, usia 23 tahun :.**

**~ First Completion ~**

.

.

.

Sebuah Rolls Royce berhenti berhenti di lapangan parkir kediaman Gesso. Dari dalamnya, keluar keluarga kecil yang terdiri-dari orang-orang berwajah datar—maksudnya, keluarga Hibari. Dan keluarga Hibari di sini maksudnya adalah Hibari Kyouya beserta istri dan putrinya, Nagi dan Nagisa. Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah pintu masuk, namun sang kepala keluarga berhenti saat jarak di antara dirinya dan pintu masuk tinggal 1 meter dan hal itu membuat Nagi, yang menggedong putri mereka, berhenti juga.

"Hibari-_san_?"

Hibari tidak langsung menjawab. Ia diam menatap cahaya yang berasal dari dalam rumah selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kau dan Nagisa saja yang masuk."

Nagi mengerjap beberapa kali. "Dan kau?"

"Tidur di mobil."

"... _Onii-sama_ pasti ingin kau menyapanya."

"Dan aku tidak ingin menyapanya. Atau teman-temannya."

Nagi baru akan membujuknya lagi ketika seseorang bersuara.

"Kalian sedang apa? Cepatlah masuk."

Hibari dan Nagi mendongak, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata Chikusa. Pria berkacamata itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Chikusa," Nagi tersenyum lebar, senang karena bisa bertemu dengan salah satu teman sejak kecilnya. Ia bergerak mendekati pria itu dengan berhati-hati agar Nagisa tidak merasa terusik. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik." Chikusa menjawab singkat. Ia melirik bayi perempuan di pelukan Nagi selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali fokus pada sang ibu muda. "Cepat masuk. Pestanya sudah dimulai dan Mukuro-_sama_ mencari kalian."

"Muku?" Nagisa bersuara, tampak sedikit antusias setelah mendengar nama Mukuro.

"Iya. Mukuro-_ojisan_ ada di dalam." Nagi tersenyum tipis, senang karena tampaknya putrinya itu tidak sabaran ingin bertemu abangnya. "Tapi," ia menoleh ke arah Hibari, yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, "_Otou-chan_ sepertinya tidak mau masuk karena di dalam ramai."

Hibari melihat Nagisa ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Bayi mungil itu menatap ayahnya seolah memohon agar sang ayah juga ikut ke dalam ruang pesta. Dan, di luar dugaan, tatapan itu cukup untuk membuat Hibari menyerah. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan tawa tertahan istrinya di belakang.

_Entranceway _kediaman Gesso malam itu disulap menjadi ruang pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rokudou Mukuro yang ke-25. Ada banyak orang penting yang pastinya adalah rekan bisnis sang tuan rumah. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain, baik itu soal bisnis atau bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Pakaian mereka sama mewahnya dengan dekorasi ruangan tersebut. Mata Hibari terasa sakit melihat mereka yang terlalu memamerkan harta lewat cara mereka berpakaian.

Di antara orang-orang yang membuat mata sakit itu ada juga mereka yang berpakaian sederhana dan tidak merasa gengsi untuk bersikap sesuai jati diri. Sebut saja Ken, yang mengenakan jas hitam di atas kemeja putih dan celana hitam, terlihat sangat santai sementara ia melahap beberapa hidangan pesta. Gaya berpakaian si rambut pirang itu ditiru Zakuro yang tengah mengobrol bersama Bluebell dan Daisy di salah satu sofa yang tersedia.

Hibari mendengus. Setidaknya ada herbivora-herbivora yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan dengan obrolan tentang bisnis.

"Hibari-_san_? Kemari."

Saking sibuknya memeriksa siapa-siapa saja yang menghadiri pesta itu, Hibari tidak sadar bahwa Chikusa telah berjalan duluan untuk mengantar mereka melewati kumpulan anggota kelompok konglomerat itu. Si kacamata itu membimbing mereka ke tempat Mukuro, pastinya. Karena tidak mau diam berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, Hibari _inggih-inggih_[1] saja, manut mengikuti Chikusa dan Nagi dari belakang.

Menyibak kerumunan, mereka akhirnya tiba di hadapan Mukuro. Pria itu tidak sendiri. Ada Byakuran di sisinya, seperti sudah sewajarnya. Keduanya sedang duduk di sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan dan berbicara kepada seorang kolega mereka sebelum Chikusa, Nagi, dan Hibari tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Woah," Byakuran seperti biasa nyengir lebar saat melihat Hibari dan Nagi. "Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kenapa terlambat, eh?"

"Maaf. Butuh waktu untuk mendandani Nagisa," Nagi tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkah maju lalu sedikit membungkuk, membiarkan Nagisa melihat lebih dekat pamannya. "Nagisa, ini Mukuro-_ojisan_. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, 'kan?"

Nagisa, yang berada di pelukan ibunya, mengerjap beberapa kali saat bertemu mata dengan Mukuro. Sebagai seorang bayi, ia tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajah sang paman, namun ia mengerti kalau yang di depannya itu benar pamannya karena, hei, sang paman memiliki wajah yang nyaris sama dengan ibunya!

"Oya, oya," Mukuro tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi keponakannya itu. "Kau ingin bertemu denganku, Nagisa-_chan_? Lucu sekali."

"Muku!" Sang bayi bersorak senang. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak, seperti ingin menggapai wajah Mukuro yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Mukuro terkekeh pelan, lalu dengan hati-hati mengambil Nagisa dari pelukan adiknya. Bayi perempuan itu tertawa geli saat diangkat oleh pamannya, membuat Hibari sedikit merengut tak senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Byakuran menyela, "bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama? Kalian tidak punya foto keluarga secara lengkap begini, 'kan?"

"Ide bagus." Mukuro berhenti mencubit pelan pipi Nagisa dan menoleh ke arah ayah si bayi, yang ekspresi wajahnya semakin masam karena ia akan berfoto bersama—sekali lagi, _bersama_. "Kau tidak boleh kabur, _Tou-chan_!"

Hibari mendecak pelan, tapi tidak pergi meninggalkan area tersebut. Bukan karena mematuhi perintah Mukuro, tapi lebih karena ia lagi-lagi ditatap oleh putrinya dan istrinya juga menggandeng lengannya, secara efektif menahannya di sana. Byakuran dan Mukuro tertawa melihat kekalahan Hibari Kyouya, pria yang terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, sementara Kikyou mendekat ke arah mereka sambil membawa kamera digital.

"Berposelah," titah pria dengan surai hijau pucat itu.

Dengan segera mereka mengambil posisi untuk berpose. Mukuro, yang sedang berulang tahun, tentunya berada di tengah. Ia dibiarkan terus menggendong Nagisa di dalam pelukannya karena Nagisa sendiri tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari sang paman. Byakuran, selaku kekasihnya, berdiri di sampingnya. Di sisinya yang lain adalah Nagi, yang tidak melepaskan gandengannya pada lengan Hibari, yang terus berwajah masam meskipun disuruh tersenyum oleh Kikyou.

"Baiklah... tahan posisi kalian, 1... 2... 3!"

_Flash_ kamera menyala dan gambar tersimpan pada memori. Kikyou mengecek hasilnya, lalu mengacungkan ibu jari untuk menandakan bahwa gambar yang diambil barusan sudah oke. Barulah setelah itu mereka berhenti berpose.

"Jadi," Mukuro, yang telah kembali duduk di sofanya dan kini memangku Nagisa, mendongak menatap adik dan adik iparnya. "Kalian tidak membawa hadiah untukku? Kejam sekali."

"Oh, ya." Nagi menutup mulutnya, sedikit kaget. "Hadiah untukmu tertinggal di jok belakang, _Onii-sama_. Maaf, akan segera kuambilkan."

Nagi keburu berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah sebelum Mukuro sempat mencegahnya. Hibari juga ikut perg, karena ia yang membawa kunci mobil. Karenanya, kini tinggal Byakuran, Mukuro, dan Nagisa yang berada di sana. Bukan masalah, 'sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hadiah," Byakuran bersandar pada sofa, namun jarinya nakal menusuk-nusuk pipi Nagisa yang kenyal. "Aku baru sadar kemarin kalau kau tidak punya sesuatu yang lain."

Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Byakuran. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu nyengir lebar lalu beranjak dari sofa, mengambil sesuatu yang ia letakkan di dekat lampu berdiri. Sesuatu itu sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang ukurannya lumayan besar, dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru dan pita putih-perak.

"Nih. Coba saja buka."

Penasaran, Mukuro mendudukan Nagisa disampingnya agar ia bisa menerima kado dari Byakuran itu. Setelah disentuh, rupanya benda tersebut tidak dimasukkan ke dalam kotak seperti kado-kado lain yang ia terima malam itu. Kertas kadonya juga dengan mudah ia sobek dan dengan segera Mukuro mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya.

"... Figura?"

"Yep!" Byakuran sudah kembali duduk di sofa dan kini gantian memangku Nagisa. "Sejak pertama aku datang ke apartemenmu sampai kau pindah, lalu beberapa kali aku mendatangi rumahmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyimpan foto dalam figura. Kecuali foto mendiang ibu kandungmu, 'sih."

Mukuro diam saja. Memang benar, ia tidak pernah memberi figura pada foto-foto yang dimilikinya, baik itu foto dirinya sendiri ataupun foto Nagi. Tidak, alasannya bukan karena ia tidak sempat membeli figura atau menganggap memajang figura itu membuang-buang uang dan menghabiskan tempat di dinding, tapi lebih karena foto dalam figura memiliki arti bahwa objek di dalam foto tersebut memiliki arti penting baginya—sesuatu yang ingin ia jaga dan hargai selamanya. Bukan mengatakan Nagi tidak penting juga, 'sih.

Mukuro tidak kunjung memberikan respon apa-apa, maka Byakuran kembali berujar, "Gunakan figura itu untuk memajang foto yang diambil Kikyou tadi. Lalu, aku akan membelikanmu figura lain lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk dipasangi fotomu waktu kecil, supaya kau bisa membandingkan dirimu yang masih muda dengan yang sekarang."

Pria dengan surai indigo itu tertawa seraya mengambil alih Nagisa dari pangkuan Byakuran. Tentunya setelah meletakkan figura itu di sisi sofa. "Sebegitu banyaknya aku berubah?"

"Tentu!" Byakuran mengangguk antusias. "Waktu pertama bertemu dulu kau dingin sekali dan mulutmu ketus! Sekarang masih ketus juga, 'sih, tapi tidak sesering dulu. Sekarang kau lebih banyak melempar sarkas. Dulu juga..."

Byakuran terus membeberkan perbedaan Mukuro ketika masih kecil dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Mukuro diam saja, mendengarkan meskipun tidak terlihat serius mendengarkan karena ia bermain dengan Nagisa, yang tampaknya senang menggigiti jari orang—untungnya ia masih seorang bayi yang belum mempunyai gigi, sehingga tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Selagi seperti itu, ia juga mulai berpikir tentang masa-masa yang telah lalu.

13 tahun telah terlewati semenjak ia pertama kali bertemu Byakuran. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, dari yang menyenangkan hingga yang menjengkelkan. Semua hal itu membuatnya sedikit banyak berubah, seperti yang dikatakan Byakuran.

Apakah ia berubah menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk, ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Yang jelas, semua itu telah membentuknya menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang ini, dan Mukuro tersenyum, menikmati mengingat-ingat apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama 13 tahun bersama Byakuran.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Omake!**

"Tapi, foto masa kecilku itu..." Mukuro melirik curiga ke arah Byakuran. "... Palingan kau hanya ingin melihat foto diriku sewaktu kecil, sebelum bertemu denganmu, iya, 'kan?"

Byakuran menjawab dengan cengiran lebar. Mukuro memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Sudah kuduga."

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _Inggih_: bahasa Jawa yang berarti ia atau setuju. Jadi, '_inggih-inggih_ saja' berarti 'iya-iya saja'.

.

.

.

Nah! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic panjang dan berbahasa aneh ini. Maaf bagi yang bosan melihat Tredici di halaman pertama terus.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview: **Authorjelek, Zoealya, Yukinaga Ezakiya, Lala Chastela,** dan **alwayztora! **:D Saya cinta kaliaaaann *cium satu-satu* reviewnya penyemangat banget. Makasih banyak ya~

Oh, dan sedikit pemberitahuan. Mungkin mulai Minggu sejumlah besar fanfic saya akan saya pindahkan lalu saya hapus. Tempat pindahnya di akun Livejournal dan Dreamwidth saya. Linknya ada di bio profil saya. Silahkan mampir kalau berkenan.

Terkahir, Buon Compleanno, Mukucoon!

Oke, saya cabut! Dah~!


End file.
